Playing Quidditch
by ahlupin
Summary: ... is the most fun a boy can have without taking his clothes off. A super-estrela do quadribol, James Potter, está de volta a Hogwarts para acompanhar a peneira que seu clube, Puddlemere United, está realizando. No entanto, ninguém imaginaria que sua diversão não estaria em jogar quadribol na sua antiga escola, mas sim em observar a Monitora-Chefe da Grifinória, Lily Evans. NSFW
1. But It's Better

_**Tudo pertence à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que ela criou. Realidade Alternativa.**_

 _ **O nome e a sinopse da fanfic é inspirada na frase do filme Closer (2004) e na música do Panic!At the disco "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off", mas o enredo da fanfics não tem nenhuma conexão com a música ou o plot do filme.**_

 _ **É uma fanfic com apenas dois capítulos. ;)**_

 _ **A história também foi postada no Wattpas e no Nyah!Fanfiction. Espero que vocês gostem!**_

* * *

 ** _PLAYING QUIDDITCH_**  
 _por ahlupin_

 **X**

James Potter

Astro do quadribol-inglês — ele vem sendo avaliado em por volta de dois milhões de galeõs.

Seu atual time, Puddlemere United, comprou-o apenas alguns meses antes de Potter se formar em Hogwarts, mantendo em segredo a contratação até sua formatura.

Alguns o definiam como: um gênio do quadribol.

Seu técnico, Steban Selwyn, definitivamente concordava com isso.

Outros eram mais cruéis: playboy arrogante levemente talentoso.

Com absoluta certeza seu rival de escola, Severus Snape, concordava com isso.

A definição favorita de James, no entanto, era outra completamente diferente: o melhor jogador da atualidade.

Essa afirmação foi dita na revista DitchSport!UK depois que ele conquistou a Copa Inglesa no mês passado. Desde então, os tablóides começaram a persegui-lo, estampando seu rosto nas capas de suas revistas e reproduzindo suas entrevistas nas redes mágicas de rádio.

Em seus tempos de escola, James nunca pensou que teria sua foto na capa da WitchWeekly por três edições consecutivas — nem que as vendas bateriam um número recorde.

James Potter era uma celebridade, e isso não tinha como negar.

Todos queriam saber tudo sobre a sua vida — seus hábitos alimentares, sua rotina de exercícios, a marca de suas roupas, tudo. Cada nova informação era divulgada como se fosse o novo furo jornalístico do país.

No entanto, havia uma coisa sobre a sua vida que as revistas de fofoca não sabiam: ele estava absolutamente, perdidamente e terminadamente apaixonado por Lily Evans — a atual monitora-chefe de sua ex-escola, Hogwarts.

 **X**

Tudo começou quando ele aceitou a ideia do Presidente do Puddlemere United para voltar a Hogwarts e acompanhar a seleção de novos jogadores para a próxima temporada. Ele apenas precisava visitar os treinos e ficar de olho nos jogadores que mostrassem potencial. Sua presença na escola poderia ser uma inspiração a todos estudantes que ambicionavam participar de grandes Ligas de Quadribol.

Mesmo que fosse proibido a presença de _paparazzis_ e jornalistas nas dependências da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, isso não impedia o alvoroço que causava sempre quando andava pelos corredores. Devido ao tumulto exagerado, professora McGonagall colocou uma _babá_ para escoltá-lo enquanto ele permanecia no colégio. Inicialmente, James não gostou de ser seguido por um aluno — Merlin, ele já era um adulto de 23 anos. Porém, ele logo mudou de ideia após alguns dias na presença Monitora-Chefe da Grifinória.

Para falar a verdade, ele gostaria muito que ela aparecesse naquele momento, em que ele era cercado por dezenas de alunos. James tentava atender à todos os pedidos de autógrafos, assim como sorria para todas as fotografias, mas parecia cada vez mais difícil domar o mutirão de adolescentes que o rodeava. Ele não podia ignorar seus fãs, muito menos demonstrar qualquer desprezo — eles eram apenas crianças. Surgiam mais pergaminhos para ele assinar e mais pessoas clamando por sua atenção.

 _Por Godric,_ um lufano disse que nunca mais iria lavar as mãos depois que James o cumprimentou; uma garota que não parecia ter mais de quinze anos pediu para ele autografar o seu decote; um primeiranista implorou por um fio de cabelo para guardar de recordação.

"Calma, gente, calma." Ele falou inutilmente. Uma jovem, que parecia um pouco mais velha do que o resto dos alunos, entrou no seu campo de visão e ofereceu a ele uma foto que James tirara para a _GQWizard_ no início da sua carreira. Na imagem, ele estava sem camisa, sorrindo enquanto segurava uma vassoura atrás da nuca. Essa não deveria ser uma revista que estudantes deveriam ter acesso, não era nenhum pouco decente.

Antes que ele pudesse questioná-la, porém, uma agitação explodiu entre os alunos, os quais começaram a se empurrar.

"Eu estava na sua frente, Parkison, para de atropelar." Ele ouviu um dos meninos reclamar.

"Nada a ver. Não me empurre, _seu saco de bosta_." O outro retrucou, acotovelando-o.

"Ei! Não briguem!" Ele tentou se desvencilhar para apartar a briga, mas se tornava quase impossível de se mover em meio tantos alunos.

Como se Merlin tivesse ouvido seu pedido de socorro, o tumulto se dispersou. Os dois garotos que brigavam olharam para frente e abaixaram a cabeça.

James se virou e seus olhos caíram na garota que caminhava em sua direção. Ela parecia uma entidade, seus passos eram quase em câmera lenta. O queixo levantado demonstravam uma confiança, os olhos verdes eram afiados. Seu cabelo vermelho dançava ao seu redor como se fosse chama. Ele conseguiu compreender porque todos respeitavam a Monitora-Chefe, alguns afirmavam que ela veio direto das profundezas do inferno.

Apesar de que James duvidava que Lily Evans tivesse alguma vez estado no inferno; o Diabo não gostaria da concorrência.

À medida que Lily marchava pelo corredor, os outros estudantes liberavam o caminho. Ela parou ao seu lado e deu um olhar significativo aos dois que discutiam antes.

"Chega por hoje, gente. Acho que o Sr. Potter está esgotado. Cada um para o seu Salão Comunal antes do horário de recolher."

Suspiros desanimados preencheram o local.

"Não seja estraga prazeres, Lily." A garota que estava com sua foto desnuda se queixou.

"O Sr. Potter poderá atender a todos amanhã, certo?" James demorou alguns segundos para perceber que ela estava esperando sua confirmação, então ele acenou com a cabeça. "Mas da próxima vez espero que não ocorra essa confusão."

Decepcionados, eles pareceram concordar e cada um tomou seu caminho. James se inclinou e sussurrou para Lily:

"Minha heroína."

Ele viu uma sombra de sorriso passar por seus lábios. Lily Evans era linda, as sardas se destacavam em seu rosto iluminado pelas tochas na parede. Apenas depois que James a conheceu que ele começou a notar o detalhe da maquiagem, pois seus lábios estavam sempre com brilho labial e os os cílios pintados deixavam seus olhos verdes hipnotizantes. Era quase difícil respirar ao seu lado, e impossível de não se sentir atraído por todos os centímetros do seu corpo.

Desde que ele passou a conviver com a Monitora, ele sentia um grande magnetismo que fluia por todos os seus membros e vibrava sempre quando ela estava perto. Lily fazia seu coração bater mais rápido. Ele se sentia um estúpido adolescente inexperiente, e não o maior jogador da atualidade que recebeu uma medalha de honra do Ministro da Magia do Japão (o oriente parecia muito fascinado pelo quadribol britânico).

Quando percebeu, ele e Lily encaminhavam-se na direção dos aposentos em que James estava hospedado na escola. Os sussurros ainda continuavam quando eles passavam por um grupo de pessoas, todavia, ninguém ousou perturbá-los.

"Eu achei incrível como você controlou todos aqueles alunos com poucas palavras." Ele comentou após um tempo.

"Eles me temem." Lily disse, sem nenhum remorso. "Morrem de medo de receber uma detenção."

"Pelo contrário, eu acho que eles te respeitam."

De soslaio, ele viu que Lily morder o lábio.

"Você é muito encantador, Sr. Potter."

Se existia alguma coisa que ele adorava em Lily Evans, era a forma como ela o tratava: como se ele fosse um convidado e ela precisava ser educada. Não era nada próximo de _tiête_ , e muito menos de desprezo. Ela agia como se estivesse acostumada a lidar com celebridades e não precisasse agir de maneira diferente para agradá-las — distinguindo-se da maioria das pessoas que conviviam com James Potter desde que seu nome começou a se destacar no Puddlemere United. Talvez por isso era tão fácil de gostar dela.

Sentia um contraste de emoções, ao mesmo tempo que se sentia confortável, uma parte de si gritava para a prensa-la contra a parede e beijar sua boca até seus lábios ficarem inchados.

"Isso te incomoda?" James perguntou. "Acho que seu namorado não aprecie muito que você tenha de me acompanhar..."

"Eu não tenho namorado."

 _Essa_ era a resposta que James queria ouvir.

"Não?" Fingiu surpresa. "Uma pena. Eu tenho quase certeza que o Monitor-Chefe está interessado por você..."

A dupla de monitoria de Lily Evans era um mauricinho da Corvinal. James teve o desprazer de perceber o olhar que ele lançava à Lily sempre quando ela estava de costas. Era ridículo que ele sentisse uma pontada de ciúmes, mas James não conseguia evitar; assim como sentia uma inveja genuína por não ter sua idade. Só Merlin saberia como ele agiria se tivesse 18 anos e precisasse dividir uma sala de aula com Lily.

"Mesmo?" Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, então olhou para frente. "Talvez eu devesse convidar ele para o próximo passeio a Hogsmeade."

Ela estava sendo sarcástica. Essa foi uma forma sutil de mandar James cuidar da própria vida.

"Talvez você devesse _me_ convidar para o próximo passeio a Hogsmeade." Ele falou, no mesmo momento em que eles pararam à frente da porta que daria para seu quarto.

"Você não estará mais em Hogwarts na próxima semana." Ela respondeu, cruzando os braços.

"Mas é em _Hogsmeade_ , não no castelo." James argumentou com simplicidade.

A monitora estreitou os olhos, e alguma coisa pareceu derreter em James por ela estar considerando a proposta. O jogador tinha noção do efeito do seu charme nas mulheres, mas parecia tudo tão diferente quando o assunto era Lily Evans.

"Tenha uma boa noite, Sr. Potter." Ela disse, por fim, deixando que as frases anteriormente trocadas ficassem no ar.

"Por favor, me chame de James, Lily."

Apesar de estarem longe de se tocarem, James sentia o ar ficar mais aquecido e um formigamento subir por sua pele. Ele queria tocá-la, afastar o cabelo ruivo do seu ombro e lamber aquela específica região da curva do seu pescoço.

"Por favor, me chame de Evans, Sr. Potter."

Lily respondeu com um sorriso antes de se virar para o corredor e retomar o caminho.

 **X**

Quando James entrou no campo de quadribol de Hogwarts, ele sentiu como se tivesse voltado ao seu tempo de aluno, quando ele caminhava prepotentemente até o centro da quadra e inspirava todos os gritos que exclamavam seu nome. Ninguém nunca esquece do seu primeiro amor, e o de James foi o time de quadribol da Grifinória; quando ele montava na primeira edição da Nimbus e voava entre os arcos. Ele aceitou de bom grado quando o atual Capitão do seu ex-time, Phineas Wood, convidou-o para fazer uma aparição no treino antes do grande jogo contra a Sonserina. Ele jogou com os alunos, deu dicas de equilíbrio, arremessou goles e desviou dos balaços.

James ainda estava com o cabelo úmido do chuveiro quando ele chegou ao quarto que estava hospedado. Sentia-se alegre e relaxado, uma nostalgia o inundava e ele ficou lembrando da época que ele corria pelos corredores do castelo e chegava ao vilarejo vizinho por meio de passagens secretas.

Então, como sempre, seus pensamentos se voltaram à Lily.

Quando James estava no sétimo ano, ela estava no segundo ano. Tentou forçar sua memória para tentar lembrar de alguma ruiva de lindos olhos verdes, mas nada o vinha à mente. Talvez fosse melhor assim, já que não seria certo atribuir à figura de uma pré-adolescente as imoralidades que ele fantasiava em fazer com Lily.

Como se ela tivesse sido convocada por magia, ele não ficou surpreso ao ouvir algumas batidas na porta e encontrar Lily Evans no corredor.

"Professora McGonagall pediu para avisá-lo que quer se encontrar com você amanhã de manhã antes do jogo." Ela disse. Lily não estava usando o uniforme, mas um confortável moletom e uma calça que parecia trouxa. Seu cabelo denunciava que ela também saiu do banho pouco tempo atrás, fazendo com que James inspirasse o cheiro agradável de sabonete floral.

"Hum, certo, obrigado." James respondeu e apoiou-se na batente da porta.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos. James não conseguia ler sua expressão, mas ele sabia muito bem o que estava ocorrendo _consigo_. Seu coração batia em um ritmo feroz, novamente aquela posição aquecia a atmosfera e trazia uma proximidade quase espiritual.

"Ok, hã, eu vou indo." Ela murmurou, mas não conseguiu virar-se totalmente, pois os dedos de James prenderam o seu pulso.

"Espera." Ele pediu, movido ao impulso de querer tocá-la e não permitir que ela se afastasse.

Lily se voltou e abaixou o queixo para fitar a região em que seus peles se encontravam. James não estava a segurando com força, mas sentia que podia transmitir o quanto ele a desejava apenas com aquele toque.

Quando ela levantou o olhar, porém, James tinha se aproximado. Seus peitos estavam quase se encostando.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou em uma voz rouca que causou arrepios em James.

Era devastador. O sentimento que perpetuava em seu corpo desde o instante que ele percebeu que estava atraído por Lily Evans. Deixava-o tonto, da mesma forma que o fazia ter cada vez mais certeza o quanto ele a gostava. James já dormira com dezenas de mulheres, já tivera todos os tipos de diversão, mas nunca, em nenhum momento, parecia ser como aquele segundo. A expectativa flamejava, era como se ele estivesse em um jogo de quadribol e faltasse apenas um impulso final para ele alcançar o tão sonhado _pomo_ _de_ _ouro_.

Porém, Lily nunca poderia ser comparada a um mero objeto voador, pois ela era a totalidade do jogo. Lily era as vassouras, os goles, os balaços, os jogadores, a torcida, o narrador, o vento que soprava pelo campo. Era o inteiro que o fazia se sentir entusiasmado, excitado, nervoso e, principalmente, vivo.

Por isso, ele subiu a mão pelo seu braço. Os dedos serpentearam o tecido, passaram por seu ombro e afastaram a mecha de cabelo que cobria seu pescoço. James se inclinou e provou aquela deliciosa região, beijando a pele delicada.

"O que você está fazendo, Sr. Potter?" Ela disse, as palavras tão baixas que sua fala parecia se misturar ao ambiente.

Ele subiu a cabeça e falou, muito próximo do seu ouvido.

"Diga meu nome."

Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da sua orelha, fazendo com que Lily prendesse a respiração.

"Potter." Ela sussurrou.

"Esse não é meu nome."

James se afastou apenas para encontrar seus olhos novamente. Ele teve, porém, uma visão completamente inesperada. Lily parecia vulnerável e desejosa. Ele roçou em seus lábios suavemente, uma leve fricção.

"James."

Como o apito que soa estridente e dá largada à partida do jogo, James foi motivado a decolar. A distância entre suas bocas foi extinta, e ele mal conteve a felicidade quando ela nem hesitou em abrir a boca para recebê-lo. Permitiu-se fazer tudo o que ansiava: beijou, lambeu, mordeu. Lily apoiou a mão em seu ombro e torceu a camisa que ele usava.

"Peça-me para parar." James falou, quando eles se afastaram para tomar fôlego. Seus lábios se arrastaram para o seu queixo enquanto ele murmurava. "Diga-me que isso é inapropriado."

Era a única forma que ele conseguia pensar que poderia pará-lo e acabar com todo fogo que crescia dentro de si. Lily estava com a boca entreaberta, e soltou um suspiro quando ele chupou uma região sensível da sua pele.

"Eu... eu tenho que aplicar uma detenção." Lily deu um passo para trás. James conseguiu deslumbrar toda a cena: Lily iria embora, contaria para o Diretor Dumbledore que havia sido assediada pelo visitante na escola. Haveria uma notícia polêmica sobre o seu comportamento no Profeta Diário na primeira página no dia seguinte.

Porém, diferente do que ele imaginou, Lily fechou a porta e apoiou o corpo na madeira.

Ela ficou e trancou-se no quarto com ele. Lily estava com as bochechas coradas, os olhos verdes transbordando expectativa. Se havia quaisquer dúvidas de que James estava realmente apaixonado por ela, elas não existiam mais.

Ele tomou novamente sua boca, ela correspondia com afinco. O tempo pareceu infinitivo enquanto suas línguas se moviam, abraçando-se cada vez mais forte. O óculos de James já estavam tortos e sua boca deveria estar inchada. Ele só conseguia pensar em _sim, sim, sim._

Lily arranhava a lateral do seu tronco, para subir as unhas até sua nuca, agarrar seu cabelo e bagunçá-lo. As mãos de James viajaram por sua cintura, sentindo a curva do seu corpo. Ele chegou até os seios e apalpou-os por cima do moletom que ela usava. Lily estava sem sutiã e James sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua coluna.

"Que tipo de feitiço você jogou em mim?" Ele perguntou antes de beijá-la novamente sem esperar por resposta. Sua mão segurou o peso do seu seio, o polegar acariciou o mamilo sensível. A roupa ainda os separava, mas não tornava o afago menos excitante. "Está sentindo isso? Ele é perfeito em minha mão."

Lily arqueou o peito, levando a mão até a porta para tentar se firmar de alguma forma. Quando James beijou sua clavícula, Lily cortou o silêncio com sua voz rouca.

"Fode..."

James poderia dizer que nem ela mesma sabia o que estava balbuciando, mas ele compreendeu o recado. Ele pegou a bainha da blusa e puxou para cima, livrando-se daquela maldita peça de roupa. Permitiu-se olhar para a Monitora-Chefe, dessa vez sob uma ótica diferente. O rubor manchava todo o seu rosto e atingia seu colo, ela estava com a boca mordível e os olhos pesados. Caso não a conhecesse, podia falar que ela estava envergonhada por estar nua à sua frente.

Novamente seus lábios se encontraram, ela começou a empurrá-lo em direção à cama, logo ele se viu sentado no colchão e ela de pé entre suas pernas.

"Você não tem ideia de quanto tempo eu pensei nisso." James moveu sua língua até os seios da ruiva. Ele molhou os mamilos endurecidos, enquanto seus dedos faziam pequenos círculos em sua cintura.

"James." Ela agarrou seu cabelo e o pressionou ainda mais contra sua pele.

James chegou à calça que Lily usava, puxando-a para baixo. O botão foi fácil de se abrir, mas ele encontrou um obstáculo desconhecido.

"Zíper." Lily explicou, apontando a engenharia e deslizando para baixo. "É jeans trouxa."

Seus olhos brilharam com a nova informação. Ele observou Lily rebolar fora da calça e percebeu que aquela era sua nova peça de roupa favorita. Ele decidiu que iria comprar um _jeans_ e torná-lo moda entre os bruxos.

James colocou o braço em volta do seu quadril e a puxou para a cama, jogando-a de costas no colchão e colocando-se por cima.

"Eu vou fazer você se sentir muito bem." O jogador enterrou seu rosto no vale dos seus seios, saboreando o contraste de temperatura devido a brisa noturna que entrava pela janela e abraçava seus mamilos molhados. Ela se curvou, seu peito subindo e descendo conforme ela tentava controlar a própria respiração.

Lily agarrou sua camisa.

"Tira."

Era justo, considerando que Lily estava apenas com a roupa de baixo e James estava completamente vestido. Ele jogou a camisa para o lado, fazendo com que a calça, os sapatos e as meias seguissem o mesmo caminho. Lily gemeu quando seu abdome foi exposto, passou a unha pelo peito e desceu até a barriga.

"Isso é real?"

Ele sorriu. Ela estava impressionada. Ele não enxergou a megera Monitora-Chefe ou a jovem que ele estava desesperado para transar. Ele viu sua curiosidade singela, seu sorriso nervoso, os olhos arregalados. Ela era uma garota que não finalizou os estudos ainda, mais inexperiente do que James e cinco anos mais nova.

Ele beijou seus lábios com leveza e cuidado. James deveria ir com calma...

" _Não_." Lily disse, como se estivesse lendo os seus pensamentos. "Eu gosto quando é com força."

... ou talvez não.

Ele chegou até sua calcinha, afastou o tecido para mergulhar dois dedos em sua umidade. Ela fechou os olhos, mas James pediu para ela abri-los. Ele queria vê-la enquanto deslizava para cima e para baixo, ver sua expressão quando a fizesse gozar apenas com sua mão. Ela estava tão molhada que James não encontrou resistência alguma. Apenas sentia sua respiração sair em lufadas quentes e pesadas, os curtos gemidos e o quadril que contraiu-se para frente. Seu polegar roçou no clítoris em um toque delicioso.

Amava como ela parecia cada vez mais ruborizada, era melhor do que qualquer fantasia que o visitava durante a noite no castelo. James sonhava que a pegava contra a parede, que tirava sua roupa com os dentes no meio do campo de quadribol, que a masturbava na biblioteca. Todavia, _aquilo_ era quase surreal.

Ele sentia sua cueca apertar o seu pau endurecido. James necessitava dela. Aproximou-se do seu rosto e sussurrou:

"Quem diria que a Monitora-Chefe consegue fazer essa expressão." Ele provocou, vendo-a morder o lábio. "Será que ela implora? Acho que se eu..."

Quando ele ameaçou parar os movimentos da sua mão, Lily arregalou os olhos.

"Não!" Ela exclamou, puxando o lençol da cama para aliviar tensão. "Não pare. Eu te proíbo." James estava prestes a lembrá-la divertidamente que ele não era um estudante que ela pudesse aplicar detenção ou distribuir advertência, ele não precisava obedecê-la. Mas então ela falou com uma voz falha. " _Eu estou tão perto de gozar..."_

Aquela frase, naquele tom, vindo daquela pessoa, tornou-se sua coisa favorita no mundo. Ele não conseguiu parar ou fazer piada, não com aquela garota, naquele momento. Masturbou-a até que Lily viesse com um gemido. Sua perna ficou trêmula e seu corpo arqueou-se. Ela soltou um gemido, desmanchando-se e chamando o seu nome. Eles se beijaram profundamente, transmitindo todo o desejo e o anseio. Ele subiu a mão para tocar em seu cabelo, mas Lily teve a deliciosa ideia de levar seu dedo até a boca. Ela lambeu de leve, olhando-o como se estivesse testando suas reações.

James não resistiu, tirou a roupa de baixo e segurou o seu pau ereto. Ele estava tão excitado que se tornava dolorido a forma que precisava dela. Lily o encarou, transformando seu olhar satisfeito em faminto em poucos segundos.

"Afaste os joelhos." Ele pediu. Lily tentou abrir as pernas, mas não pareceu o suficiente. "Mais. Levante as coxas..."

Ele esperou que ela o questionasse, provocasse, mas ela não o fez, apenas continuava fitando o membro que pulsava em sua mão.

"Você quer?" Ela confirmou com um gesto. "Quer colocar na boca?" Lily respirou fundo antes de mexer a cabeça em um movimento quase imperceptível. "Na próxima vez, ok?"

Ela acenou novamente.

 _Na próxima vez._ Parecia uma promessa infinita, de que aquela não era apenas uma noite, era algo que deveria se prolongar. James não via motivo para ficar afastado de Lily, ele tinha tanta certeza dos seus sentimentos e ela aparentava desejá-lo na mesma intensidade. Não importava a sua carreira sem privacidade, ou o fato de Lily ser uma estudante. _Aquilo_ era real. Ele queria receber tudo o que ela poderia oferecer, mas também queria colocá-la em pódio e apenas observá-la.

Ele ajeitou seu corpo de maneira a pressionar a cabeça do seu pau na sua entrada. Ela estava escorrendo, quente, perfeita. James tentou ir vagarosamente, sentir toda a pele em volta do seu comprimento. Porém, ela estava tão escorregadia, era irresistível impulsionar o quadril para, enfim, penetrá-la por completo. Ela o envolveu com as pernas, aproximando-os ainda mais.

"Tão apertada." Ele conseguiu dizer, mergulhado em sensações que o atordoavam. Não era possível que fosse tão bom, James não sabia se conseguia lidar com tanto prazer. Experimentou mover o corpo, gemendo quando sentiu a atrição mínima. Ele saiu por inteiro e voltou para dentro, fazendo com que Lily soltasse um ruído de satisfação. Ele beijou-a e tentou calar todos os seus gemidos enquanto a fodia. Ela o apertava, cravava as unhas em seus ombros e levava-o à loucura.

James se mexeu em um ritmo, que alternava em ser vagaroso e rápido. Os seus seios eram pressionados contra o seu peito, ele tentava equilibrar o seu corpo, mas Lily queria ficar agarrada a ele.

Seu pau estava tão molhado, deslizava tão fácil, que ele não conseguiu mais segurar o prazer.

Foi como perceber que ele tinha finalmente apanhado o pomo de ouro, olhar para a bola dourada e levantar para a multidão que o assistia. Era como receber o troféu da Liga de Quadribol e ser segurado pelos seus colegas de time. Aquela era a descrição mais próxima de como foi desfazer seu controle, apenas ser movido por aquela descarga que descia até seu quadril e chocava-se contra o dela.

James ficou dentro por mais alguns instantes, tocando-a no clítoris para que ela chegasse ao ápice novamente. Lily fez aquela mesma expressão que James poderia observar por horas.

"Nossa."

O jogador desabou no colchão, afundando-se na cama enquanto sua respiração ofegante regularizava. Lily estava deitada, olhava para o teto enquanto esfregava um joelho no outro. James pegou sua mão e levou-a aos lábios, beijando-a de leve. Ela virou-se para ele.

"O que você está pensando?" Ele perguntou. Lily o encarou nos olhos, uma mecha do seu cabelo caiu sobre seu rosto.

"Que eu estou encrencada. Que eu preciso de outro banho. Que você irá me arruinar. Que isso foi incrível." Soltou um suspiro. "Não necessariamente nessa ordem."

James não conteve o sorriso. Ela se levantou da cama, jogou o cabelo suado para o lado e começou a olhar pelo chão, encontrando a blusa do seu moletom e a calça jeans. Lily continuou a olhar em volta. James pegou o tecido da sua roupa de baixo que havia sido abandonada no criado-mudo.

"Procurando alguma coisa?" Ele girou a calcinha no dedo. Lily se inclinou para pegá-la, mas ele fechou a mão. "Posso ficar com ela?"

"Não!" Ela disse, rindo. "Me devolve, seu pervertido."

Quando ela tentou agarrar o tecido, James a puxou para o colchão e procurou seus lábios.

"Potter, uh, eu preciso... eu preciso mesmo ir." Lily disse contra a sua boca, afastou-se engatinhando até sair da cama novamente, agora com sua calcinha em mãos.

"Por que eu me sinto dispensado?" Ele falou, divertido. Lily balançou a cabeça, vestiu-se completamente — repetindo a rebolada para entrar no jeans — e foi em direção à porta.

"Nós nos vemos..."

"Amanhã." Ela cortou, virando apenas a cabeça para olhá-lo. "Amanhã eu já terei pensado com clareza."

James franziu as sobrancelha. Apesar da sua última frase o incomodar, ele ainda se sentia fantástico, satisfeito, como um bastardo sortudo. Reviveu os últimos minutos milhares de vezes antes de pegar no sono, mas quando ele fechou os olhos, apenas continuava a vê-la.

 **X**

Na manhã seguinte, Lily não apareceu para acompanhar James pelo corredor. Ele precisou distribuir apenas alguns autógrafos até chegar ao escritório da Professora McGonagall. A conversa com a vice-diretora de Hogwarts não foi das mais agradáveis, pois ele ficou suando frio todo o período.

"Você tem certeza que está bem, Potter?" Ela perguntou em um momento.

"Absoluta!" Ele respondeu, esperando que Minerva não desconfiasse da sua expressão culpada.

James não conseguia olhar nos olhos da sua antiga professora de Transfiguração sabendo que ele tinha transado com sua Monitora-Chefe. Se ela descobrisse, ele receberia um sermão sobre imoralidade e irresponsabilidade dentro das dependências da escola. Ele não suportaria ver a decepção nos olhos da professora após McGonagall admitir, na semana anterior, estar muito orgulhosa das conquistas profissionais de James e que ela sempre confiou em seu potencial. Ela até mesmo tinha o convidado para conversar amigavelmente no café da manhã. James Potter e Sra. McGonagall sendo _amigos_ , Sirius não iria acreditar.

Após o encontro, eles se encaminharam para o campo de Quadribol, onde ocorreria o jogo da Sonserina contra a Grifinória. James ficou na arquibancada ao lado dos professores e do caça-talento Dilon Jonas. Ele tentou prestar atenção no jogo, mas seus olhos sempre voltavam à torcida dos alunos. Tentou identificar Lily em meio às cores vermelho e verde, mas não a encontrou em momento algum. Sr. Jonas se inclinava e sussurrava comentários sobre os jogadores, James apenas concordava, sua mente estava muito longe do jogo.

Será que Lily Evans estava o evitando? Ou ele estava apenas ansioso para vê-la novamente que se precipitava nos pensamentos?

Após algumas horas e a esperada vitória do time da Grifinória, James se viu no Salão Comunal da sua antiga casa para a festa de comemoração. Phineas Wood colocava o braço envolta do seu ombro e dizia a todos que a presença do ilustre James Potter trouxera sorte. Porém, ele apenas continuava esticando o pescoço na esperança de encontrar sua Monitora preferida.

James costumava ser um homem focado, característica que o manteve no pódio da Copa Inglesa como protagonista das melhores jogadas. Mas Lily teve a habilidade de monopolizar toda a sua atenção e torná-lo um maldito apaixonado, que não via a hora de abraçá-la novamente.

Ele viu a garota que tinha a foto da _GQWizard._ Ela deveria estar no sétimo ano, consequentemente era companheira de quarto de Lily. James se aproximou dela e a lançou seu melhor sorriso.

"Olá."

O queixo da jovem desceu até o chão quando ela notou que James estava direcionando-se a ela.

" _Puta merda,_ digo, olá! Oi." Ela gaguejou, piscando encantada.

"Seu nome é..."

"Marlene, Marlene McKinnon." Eles trocaram aperto de mãos. "Não precisa se apresentar, Sr. Potter. Sou uma grande fã."

Ele soltou uma risada. "Era você que tinha aquela minha foto constrangedora naquele dia."

"Eu diria que é uma foto espetacular, senhor." Marlene sorriu maliciosa, o que quase não combinava com suas bochechas coradas. "Estava esperando seu autógrafo, mas então Lily apareceu e..."

"Falando disso." James a cortou, falando mais baixo para não chamar atenção dos estudantes em volta. "A senhorita sabe onde a Monitora-Chefe está?"

"Não realmente..." Ela respondeu pensativa. "Eu vi a Lily pela última vez antes de ir para o café da manhã, mas ela estava..."

"Como ela estava?"

Marlene olhou para a expressão curiosa de James com desconfiança. Mas então, seu semblante pareceu clarear, suas sobrancelhas se levantaram e ela cobriu a boca a mão.

"Era com _você_ que Lily estava ontem à noite!" Ela apontou, aumentando o tom de voz.

James sentiu seu coração quase sair pela boca. Ele poderia desmentir e se fazer de desentendido, mas ao ver a garota dar pequenos pulinhos de alegria, ele soube que não venceria esta batalha. Deveria estar explícito na sua testa o quanto ele era apaixonado pela ruiva. Puxou Marlene pelo braço e falou perto do seu ouvido.

"Você não pode contar isso para ninguém."

"Faz todo sentido. _Uau,_ finalmente entendi porque a Lily está desse jeito. Por Morgana. Isso é melhor do que saber que o Halloween virá mais cedo esse ano." Marlene balbuciava consigo mesma, ignorando totalmente o pedido de silêncio de James.

Ele suspirou, percebendo a besteira que tinha feito. Agora existia uma possibilidade do seu caso amoroso com Lily Evans cair no pergaminho de Rita Skeeter e ele ser perturbado o resto da vida com essa polêmica. Ou pior, Lily ser alvo de assédio negativo.

"Por favor, mantenha segredo." Ele gemeu.

Sentiu alguém chamar o seu nome, e quando ele percebeu, estava sendo guiado para o meio do Salão Comunal, longe de McKinnon.

"James Potter, seria uma honra que você fizesse um discurso." Wood falou animado, chamando-o para subir na mesa situada no centro da sala.

As coisas aconteceram rápido demais, e logo ele estava vendo todos os alunos da Grifinória, com suas bandeiras de torcida e suas caras pintadas, encarando-o com expectativa. Ele engoliu seco, percebeu que toda a multidão fazia silêncio para ouvi-lo falar.

James já havia discursado para todo tipo de imprensa, para uma cidade inteira em um jogo na Espanha, para a rede mágica de rádio que transmitia para toda Europa. Entretanto, nada pareceu tão importante quanto falar para aqueles pequenos bruxos. Eles seriam futuros jogadores, curandeiros, aurores, políticos do Ministério, domadores de dragões e, porque não, o futuro inteiro de uma nação mágica. A responsabilidade pesou em suas costas, ele apenas percebeu que estava tremendo quando colocou a ponta da varinha em sua garganta.

 _"Hum, oi."_ Ele testou, confirmando que sua voz soava nitidamente para todo o salão. _"Estou muito agradecido pelo convite, e muito orgulhoso do time da Grifinória."_ Ao seu lado, só faltou Wood dar um mortal para trás. _"Eu poderia dizer que estou surpreso dessa vitória. Mas não estou. Qualquer um que assistisse o treino desse time veria o quanto eles treinaram e se esforçaram para isso."_ Murmúrios de concordância. _"Quando eu andava por esses corredores e usava esse uniforme, eu achava que quadribol era um esporte legal. Eu jogava esperando reconhecimento e festas maneiras como estas no Salão Comunal."_ James apontou para o ambiente enfeitado para a comemoração _. "Eu achava que jogar quadribol era a maior diversão que um garoto poderia ter sem tirar suas roupas."_

Risadas preencheram o local, alguns gritaram que James era o rei da diversão. Ele mordeu o lábio e esperou que os alunos voltassem ao silêncio.

 _"Mas eu estava redondamente enganado."_ Os sorrisos murcharam. _"Jogar quadribol não é apenas se divertir, ir em festas, ficar com garotas, ser a capa da WitchWeekly e ser aclamado como o melhor jogador da atualidade. Jogar quadribol é uma metáfora da vida. Jogar quadribol é conseguir subir em uma vassoura novamente após cair dela. Jogar quadribol é saber desviar dos balaços assim como você enfrenta as adversidades. Jogar quadribol é segurar os goles assim como você agarra das oportunidades que surgem. Jogar quadribol é ter estratégia de jogada assim como você pensa e reflete sobre suas atitudes, saber se arrepender e saber desafiar, pois só assim você conseguirá jogar a gole no arco e marcar ponto. Jogar quadribol é você confiar no seu colega de time, saber que o batedor irá defender suas costas, o artilheiro irá marcar pontos, o goleiro defenderá os arcos, o apanhador irá atrás do pomo de ouro; pois assim como você precisa que cada jogador exerça sua função, você também precisa de pessoas dentro da sua vida_ _. N_ _inguém se faz sozinho."_

James percebeu o quanto ele estava falando quando viu as expressões concentradas dos alunos. Perto de uma das poltronas, ele viu professora McGonagall o acenar com a cabeça. Sua boca estava seca e uma bola preenchia seu estômago.

 _"Jogar quadribol é apanhar o pomo de ouro, pois é nesse instante que você percebe que todo o trabalho valeu a pena. Mesmo que você deteste esportes, tenha pavor de altura, não desista, porque quando você finalmente encontrar esse pomo — não estou falando da bolinha voadora, mas do alvo da sua motivação..."_

Os olhos de James encontraram os de Lily. Ela estava ali, no Salão Comunal, fitando-o inexpressiva. A monitora girou os calcanhares e saiu do Salão pelo quadro da Mulher-Gorda.

 _"...você saberá o sentido da sua vida."_

Sua mão caiu, ele não sabia dizer se estava respirando ou não. Apenas sentia toda a paixão avassaladora queimar cada átomo do seu corpo. Os aplausos para o seu discurso ficaram cada vez mais altos, até se tornarem ensurdecedores. Mesmo com os gritos e a torcida que vibrava seu nome, ele apenas enxergava o espaço que a sombra de Lily costumava a ocupar cinco segundos atrás. Ele nem ao menos se lembrava o que havia falado, ele apenas pensava _nela._

Então, James desceu da mesa e abriu caminho entre os estudantes, correndo atrás do sentido da sua própria vida.

* * *

 _ **Eu nunca sei direito o que falar nessa parte, mas caso vocês tenham gostado, deixem um comentário! Eu adorarei saber a opinião de vocês sobre esse James jogador de quadribol super intenso. Vocês também podem vir falar comigo no twitter: ahlupin.**_

 _ **Obrigada à minha amiga AliceDelacour, que me auxiliou na história.**_


	2. If You Do

**Playing Quidditch**

 _Capítulo II - If You Do_

 **X**

"Eu ouvi falar que Potter assinou um contrato com o Puddlemere United." Marlenw McKinnon tagarelava no ouvido de Lily, enquanto as duas assistiam, da arquibancada, o jogo entre Grifinória e Corvinal.

"Não seja boba, ele nem se formou." Lily enrolou o cachecol da sua casa ao redor do pescoço, tentando se aquecer.

"Ele já é maior de idade." Foi apontado por Marlene. "Enfim, não importa... Com ou sem contrato, James Potter vai ser o maior jogador de quadribol que a Inglaterra já teve."

"Você aposta muito nele, Marley." O alvo da conversa passou voando em frente a elas. "Até parece que gosta dele."

A verdade era que não existia nenhuma garota da Grifinória que não fosse apaixonadinha pelo Potter.

Lily afundou um pouco mais em seus casacos, tentando prestar atenção no jogo.

" _Todo mundo_ gosta dele, além de que-Ai meu Merlin!"

A ruiva já havia visto o que tinha acontecido, mesmo que Marlene não tivesse fincado as unhas em seu braço e apontado desesperadamente para um dos jogadores da Corvinal, que agora estava pendurado em sua vassoura, preso apenas pela força de suas mãos.

O jogo havia parado, alguns jogadores voavam em círculo poucos metros abaixo do número 3 da Corvinal, preparados para pegá-lo caso o mesmo caísse.

Potter aproximou-se, de onde Lily estava era difícil escutar o que ele disse ao outro jogador, mas logo os dois tentavam se abraçar. Era visível que o jogador da Grifinória estava tentando trazer o número 3 para a sua própria vassoura.

Foram alguns minutos de tensão até que todos estavam de volta ao chão.

"Merlin" Marlene soltou um suspiro ao seu lado. "achei que meu coração iria sair pela boca!" Lily não comentou, porém ela também sentia seus ombros tensos. "Eu te disse Lily, Potter é demais... Ele é..."

 **X**

"Ele é o maior idiota que eu já conheci!" Lily rosnou de raiva, segurando um impulso de rasgar todos os pôsteres que Marlene havia colado em seu dormitório.

Lily Evans havia passado três anos inteiros vendo James Potter com o uniforme do time Puddlemere United em sua parede. Na imagem, James estava jogando um pomo de ouro para cima, então o apanhava e piscava um olho, divertido. Mesmo que o rosto de James fosse a última coisa que ela olhasse caso dormisse virada para o lado esquerdo do colchão, ela nunca havia sonhado com ele.

Até aquele dia, em que tudo pareceu um pouco distorcido.

Ela sonhara que James Potter a beijava no meio do campo de quadribol da escola, então ele tirava sua roupa e a possuía embaixo da arquibancada. Lily acordara assustada, suada, com um enorme desejo queimando por sua pele.

Ela nem o conhecia direito, por Merlin, apenas trocaram algumas palavras durante as caminhadas pelos corredores, dialogavam alguma trivialidade e se despediam com educação.

O famoso astro do quadribol estava na escola para frequentar os treinos de quadribol e exercer uma função de olheiro. A diretora da Grifinória pediu para Lily acompanhar o jogador e controlar o alvoroço que acompanhava seu nome, além de não permitir que James se sentisse desconfortável.

E como Lily fazia com que James Potter se sentisse bem-vindo em Hogwarts? Dormindo com ele.

 _Céus_ , ela era uma depravada.

Apenas era para entregar um comunicado, ela bateu em sua porta de forma totalmente casual, com o rosto limpo de maquiagem e uma roupa larga.

Mas quando ele começou a passar a língua por seu pescoço, Lily jogou toda sua racionalidade no lixo. Ela _queria_. Queria beijá-lo, senti-lo, tê-lo para si. Ela nem ao menos sabia o que exatamente ela almejava, mas ela precisava agarrar tudo o que James poderia oferecer.

Ele deu espaço para ela se afastar, ir embora e fugir dos seus olhos intensos e do seu toque que era capaz de derretê-la. No instante que Lily se virou e tocou na maçaneta da porta, ela soube que não havia nenhum outro lugar que ela gostaria de estar.

Ela deixou que ele a despisse, que a levasse até a cama, falasse todas as perversões que ela, intimamente, adorou ouvir.

De repente, ela estava deitada na cama, sob James. Ela nunca se sentira tão vulnerável na vida.

Estava acostumada a ser a Monitora-Chefe megera e impiedosa, a ser temida e respeitada por seus colegas. Ninguém mexia com seus sentimentos da mesma forma que ele, ninguém era capaz de abalá-la apenas pedindo para ela dizer seu nome.

E ela não apenas disse, mas gemeu. _James James James._

Ela não era capaz de pensar direito vendo os arranhões que ela marcou em suas costas, nem em seu peitoral definido. Lily era incompetente quando o assunto era refletir na presença de James Potter. Ela juntou suas roupas, resistiu às provocações e tomou coragem para sair do seu quarto. Correu até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e subiu as escadas. Quando chegou ao dormitório, andou até sua cama e desabou no colchão de bruços.

Seu coração batia tão forte, a sensação dos dedos calejados de James serpenteando e encontrando seu clitóris ainda era uma lembrança nítida em seu corpo. Ele parecia saber exatamente o quê Lily precisava, e o quê Lily nem ao menos sabia que necessitava até aquele momento.

Como ela beijaria qualquer outro garoto sabendo que os lábios de James eram a melhor coisa que ela já provara na vida? Como ela iria encarar a professora McGonagall sabendo que ela fizera sexo nas dependências da escola?

Lily colocou seu travesseiro sobre sua cabeça e o apertou, balançando as pernas na tentativa de aliviar um pouco da agitação que vibrava em seus nervos.

"Lily, você está bem?" Ela ouviu a voz da amiga. A ruiva se colocou sentada na cama e encarou Marlene McKinnon, que estava segurando uma caixa com vários papeis dentro. "Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que você está apaixonada."

"Eu estou bem, não há nada demais." Ela respondeu, sem soar realmente convincente. Suas bochechas ficaram coradas e ela colocou sua franja atrás da orelha. "O que você está segurando?"

Marlene abaixou a caixa e mostrou a Lily. "São todas as revistas e entrevistas que eu tenho sobre James Potter. Irei pedir para ele assina-las amanhã antes dele ir embora."

Algo pareceu se afundar em seu estômago. James iria embora no dia seguinte, ela não havia se lembrado desse detalhe até o momento. Quando eles estavam se beijando, havia poucos minutos, parecia que eles tinham o tempo todo do mundo para ficarem juntos.

Porém, James iria embora a menos de um dia, para sua vida de celebridade sob os holofotes, e Lily ficaria em Hogwarts até o final do período letivo, fazendo tarefa de Transfiguração e atendendo ao horário de recolher fora das rondas dos monitores.

Pareciam dois mundos tão distantes, que talvez nunca se encontrassem novamente.

Toda excitação que ela sentira se dissolveu, deixando um rastro de receio e hesitação.

Lily se levantou da cama e foi até Marlene.

"Posso dar uma olhada?" Ela perguntou.

"Por quê? Você nunca esteve interessada nele antes. Na verdade, você o subestimava o tempo inteiro." Marlene arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas ofereceu a ela a revista WitchWeekly em que James estava na capa.

"Isso foi antes de eu ter que passar alguns minutos em sua presença todos os dias." Lily respondeu, aceitou a revista e começou a folheá-la.

Quando Marlene soube que Lily era responsável por escoltar James Potter, a garota quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Bombardeava-a o tempo inteiro com um questionário inteiro sobre a vida e os detalhes de James Potter, porém, ao perceber que Lily nunca tinha nada interessante a acrescentar, ela acabou de desistindo.

Caso Marlene soubesse o que ela fizera com James Potter naquela tarde... Lily nunca mais teria sossego.

Lily começou a ler as entrevistas rapidamente. Pegou-se atenta a todos os detalhes que eram escritos sobre o fenômeno mundial. Seus gostos, seus costumes, seus interesses. Eles faziam a cobertura completa de James Potter, desde a infância, os anos em Hogwarts, até seu contrato com o time de quadribol. Todos seus escândalos possuíam prioridades nas páginas dos jornais. Seus casos amorosos estavam estampados na revista, com fotografias em que James estava com os braços ao redor do ombro de cantoras, filhas de políticos, jogadoras de quadribol e bruxas influentes. Todas as suas declarações mal-interpretadas aos seus discursos inspiradores, todo detalhe, mesmo parecendo insignificante, recebia destaque nas notícias. Havia alguns boatos que Lily duvidava muito da veracidade, outros que, sendo reais ou não, faziam seu estômago revirar.

Existia a possibilidade de tudo ser manipulação de uma imagem implacável sobre James Potter, mas seu inconsciente queria se apegar aos comportamentos e falas errôneas, pois dessa forma seria mais _fácil_.

Era mais fácil odiar o jogador Potter, fingir que ele era um cretino arrogante. Assim, tornaria sua despedida menos dolorosa, ela não iria sofrer quando ele dispensá-la no dia seguinte.

Mesmo tentando proteger os próprios sentimentos, isso não a impediu de analisar as imagens de James Potter.

Era notável o porquê de ele ter se tornado um ícone sexual, tudo nele exalava masculinidade. Da mesma forma que ele era atraente de rosto, também tinha um corpo atlético.

Lily lembrou-se do instante em que ele tirou a camisa na sua frente, exibindo todos os músculos que pareciam ainda mais definidos do que nas capas das revistas.

Ela ofegou e imaginou-se passando a mão por aquela região. Virou o corpo na cama e deu de cara com o pôster de James Potter. Marlene e as outras meninas do dormitório já estavam dormindo, dando a impressão de que Lily estava completamente sozinha com o homem da camisa sete do Puddlemere United.

Pensou no momento que James a jogou na cama, escalando seu corpo com a língua, provocando seus mamilos sensíveis e passando suas mãos experientes por sua cintura.

 _"Eu vou fazer você se sentir muito bem."_

O James do pôster piscou para ela e fez com que Lily recordasse do olhar intenso que ele a lançou enquanto deslizava por ela. Ela nunca havia sentido nada parecido antes, nunca ficara tão molhada com preliminares. Ele foi tão fundo, atingiu lugares que Lily nem sabia que era possível sentir prazer. Seus beijos molhados calavam-na, e ela precisou, naquele momento deitada em seu quarto, morder o lábio para não soltar um gemido.

Sua mão desceu pelo pijama, tateando seu corpo até chegar na região das coxas.

 _"Quem diria que a Monitora-Chefe consegue fazer essa expressão..."_

Sua voz ainda vibrava em seu corpo, ela sentia que James continuava sussurrando o quanto ela mexia com ele.

Seus dedos encontraram o tecido da calça e ela colocou a mão dentro da roupa, seus lábios deixando escapar um suspiro. Sua língua ainda lembrava o próprio gosto, quando ela provou os dedos de James e desejou que estes fossem outra parte do seu corpo. Naquela hora, Lily se sentiu muito sensual.

Ela ajeitou o corpo e encontrou a região entre suas pernas, implorando por atenção. Olhou novamente para James, apanhando o pomo-de-ouro, e ansiou que era aquela mão que a tocava com a mesma habilidade que ele manejava a bolinha dourada, e...

 _ **Não!**_

O que diabos ela estava fazendo?

Afastou a mão de si e gemeu frustrada. Ela não podia ficar atrelada a memórias que nunca mais iriam se repetir. Todas as besteiras que James falou na mídia voltaram à mente de Lily e ela ficou listando seus defeitos para tentar diminuir o calor que consumia seu corpo e extinguir a necessidade que queimava incessantemente.

Ela se levantou da cama e encarou o pôster.

"É tudo culpa sua." Ela falou baixo, estreitando os olhos.

Era James Potter quem havia flertado nos corredores. Ele quem beijou seu pescoço. Ele era irresistível, charmoso, divertido. Ele tinha aquele olhar que transmitia confiança, que era capaz de desestruturar suas convicções. Ele era... ele era...

"O maior idiota que eu já conheci."

Então, Lily Evans chegou ao seu limite.

 **X**

Ela sentiu a claridade invadir seus sentidos, obrigando-a a abrir os olhos. Colocou o braço sobre o rosto e ficou vários minutos nesta posição até ter coragem suficiente para se levantar.

Lily teve uma péssima noite. Ela passou a madrugada inteira se debatendo na cama, a insônia impedindo-a de descansar. Ela apenas conseguiu relaxar quando já estava amanhecendo. Olhou para o relógio sobre o criado mudo e constatou que já havia passado horas do café-da-manhã. Quando ela afastou as cobertas do corpo, sentiu como se tivesse sido atingida por um feitiço. Todos os cenários, as emoções, as reflexões se expandiram em sua mente, fazendo-a lembrar do dia anterior e o motivo da sua insônia.

Arrumou-se, tirou as evidências das olheiras com maquiagem, ficou andando de um lado para o outro no quarto pelo o que pareceu uma hora inteira. Suas amigas já não estavam no dormitório, talvez estivessem acompanhando o jogo de quadribol que deveria estar ocorrendo naquele instante.

O silêncio que reinava no castelo foi quebrado quando Lily ouviu gritos vindos do Salão Comunal, comemorando a previsível vitória da Grifinória. Ela desceu as escadas e quase foi atropelada pela multidão de adolescentes que entravam pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, exclamando o grito de guerra e enaltecendo os jogadores.

Não demorou muito para tantos alunos estarem presentes no Salão Comunal que se tornava difícil andar. As pessoas empurravam-na, depois se desculpavam quando percebiam que ela era a Monitora-Chefe.

Seus olhos caíram em James Potter, esguio e tão atraente quanto ela se lembrava de tê-lo deixado na cama.

Ele estava conversando com Marlene McKinnon. Lily percebeu quando ele segurou seu braço e se inclinou para falar algo no ouvido da sua amiga.

Lily não sentiu ciúmes, mas sentiu uma enorme desilusão. Algo pareceu socar seu coração e esfriar seu estômago. Ela apenas conseguia pensar no que James estava falando para Marlene.

Será que estava flertando da mesma forma que ele costumava cantá-la? Será que estava convidando-a para transferir a comemoração para seu quarto? Lily não conseguir abandonar a ideia de que ela era apenas mais uma. Apenas mais uma na lista de James Potter. Ele estava colecionando corações partidos de garotas do sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Aproveitou-se dela assim como faria com sua amiga e, quem sabe, com suas outras colegas.

Lily não conseguia culpar Marlene por sorrir tão largo, James tinha esse carisma que era capaz de fazer qualquer uma se sentir honrada por ser alvo da sua atenção.

James foi afastado dela para subir na mesa de centro e fazer um discurso.

Ela não ouviu direito o que ele falava, pois seu coração estava tão acelerado que os batimentos soavam como uma sinfonia fúnebre no seu ouvido. Seus pés pareciam colados no chão e seus lábios secos.

 _"Jogar quadribol é a maior diversão que um garoto pode ter sem tirar as roupas."_

Quem poderia exigir um comportamento diferente de James? Ele era jovem, popular, o melhor jogador da atualidade, a personificação de tudo o que as revistas procuram para escandalizar.

Lily sabia. Sabia que James era encrenca, que ele iria arruiná-la, que ela nunca deveria ter nenhum contato com ele caso quisesse sair ilesa. Mesmo com todas essas informações, isso não a impediu de se entregar a ele, mostrar a vulnerabilidade a qual ela nunca havia mostrado a ninguém.

As íris verdes encontraram os olhos por trás das lentes do óculos. Ela não conseguiu sustentar o olhar por muito tempo, virou-se e saiu pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda. Não sabia onde suas pernas estavam levando-a, apenas precisava respirar, precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que ela se afundasse dentro das suas próprias suposições.

"Lily!"

Ela não precisava olhar para trás para saber quem era o dono daquela voz. Lily pausou os passos, respirou fundo e virou-se para encarar aquele mesmo rosto o qual ela havia amaldiçoado na noite anterior.

Ela não sabia como proceder, então ficou parada enquanto James alcançava-a.

"Lily." Ele repetiu, parando apenas a um metro dela. Como sempre, a presença de Potter causou comoção aos poucos alunos que estavam no corredor. "Nós podemos conversar?"

Seu primeiro impulso foi pensar em tirar a varinha do bolso e azara-lo. Ela olhou os estudantes em volta, e percebeu que não teria custo benefício lançar uma maldição no jogador mais famoso da Grã-Bretanha.

"Claro." Ela respondeu.

"A sós." James deu mais um passo em sua direção.

Lily confirmou com a cabeça e começou a guiá-lo até que eles chegassem às escadas. Lily sentia a respiração de James, seu peito subindo e descendo perto do seu ombro. Ela tentou não pensar nos ruídos que ele fazia durante o sexo.

Após pular alguns degraus falsos e esperar em silêncio a escada mágica, chegaram a uma porta sem destaque no terceiro andar.

Lily abriu a sala e hesitou em fechar a porta. A última vez que isso acontecera, ela acabara pegando suas roupas no chão e sua calcinha mão de James. Por fim, escolheu deixar a porta encostada.

O cômodo era pequeno e cheio de armários, com uma grande mesa de madeira no centro e uma janela que dava vista ao terreno dos fundos. Era a sala de Monitoria, especificamente onde o Monitor e a Monitora Chefes organizam as pendências da função. Servia de escritório e depósito para as centenas de relatórios que eles precisavam avaliar e entregar.

Lily deu a volta e ficou atrás da mesa, deixando uma distância segura entre ela e o jogador.

"Como posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Potter?"

James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu queria falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem."

Ela nem ao menos conseguiu fingir que não se lembrava da noite anterior, pois suas bochechas ficaram um pouco coradas.

"O que quer falar, Sr. Potter?"

Ele segurou o estofado de uma das cadeiras a frente da mesa, seus braços se flexionaram. Ele deveria estar selecionando as melhores palavras para não magoá-la. Lily se compadeceu do seu esforço. Quantas vezes ele já deveria ter feito aquele mesmo discurso, para todas as mulheres as quais ele precisava cortar as esperanças? Lily pensou que seria menos constrangedor caso ela facilitasse o serviço. Não havia motivo para dramas adicionais e transformar aquele caso em uma grande novela. Apenas o fato dele se preocupar em se explicar a fez admirá-lo, não era todos os homens que se davam o trabalho disso.

"Eu não quero que você pense que—"

"Eu não penso." Lily interrompeu, sua voz saiu mais inexpressiva do que ela esperava. "Eu não penso o que você acha, Sr. Potter." James piscou surpreso. Ela engoliu a bola que se formou em sua garganta e continuou. "Eu já sou uma garota crescidinha, não irei fazer grande caso disso."

"O que você está falando?" James perguntou, fazendo ela soltar o ar pela boca em um sorriso casual.

"Eu sei como funciona esses relacionamentos, Sr. Potter. Não precisa se sentir culpado, eu também assumo a minha irresponsabilidade. Prometo não falar sobre esse erro em nenhuma revista." Ela tentou aparentar tranquila, quando na verdade suas mãos estavam trêmulas.

"Você está dizendo que o que aconteceu ontem entre nós foi um _erro_?"

"Não sei se encaro exatamente como um erro, mas certamente não é algo que eu espero repetir. Na verdade, eu não quero mais nada do senhor..." Lily se virou e foi em direção a um dos armários, pegou um dos pergaminhos apenas para ter algo com o que se ocupar.

"Entendo..." James disse, levou a mão ao rosto e massageou a região entre os olhos, mas quando ele abriu as pálpebras, Lily viu uma determinação a qual ela só havia visto nas fotografias em que James estava jogando quadribol. "Quero dizer, porra, _não_! Eu _não_ entendo. Por que você está agindo toda estranha e casual? Eu fiz algo que te incomodou?"

"Não! É só que... eu quero que você saia do castelo com a consciência tranquila. Sem pensar que eu espero que venha existir algo entre nós, além do que já aconteceu."

"Você... você está cheia de suposições sobre o que eu penso ou não." Lily não compreendeu porque James parecia, de repente, irritado com a situação. Ela estava agindo atitude madura e imaginou que ele apreciaria isso. "Eu ainda não entendo. O que _exatamente_ você acha de mim?"

"Não sei! E-eu não te conheço." Ela detestou gaguejar. Quando olhou para as mãos, ela estava amassando o pergaminho com força. "As revistas mostram você, toda semana, com uma nova garota. Não tenho motivos para imaginar que comigo seria diferente! Eu quero deixar claro que não irei ficar com o coração partido quando você aparecer, semana que vem, beijando outra mulher no Profeta Diário."

"Você acha que eu faria isso? Que a primeira coisa que eu faria após sair de Hogwarts é me encontrar com outras mulheres?"

Como Lily poderia prever ações de James? Ele era impulsivo, surpreendente. Mas havia um padrão em todas as matérias que acompanhavam a vida romântica de James Potter: mulheres lindas e que, posteriormente, reclamavam que não era possível estabelecer um namoro com o jogador. Seus relacionamentos eram descritos como se tivessem prazos de validade.

"As revistas—"

Ela foi interrompida quando a mão de James pesou na mesa. Ele se inclinou sobre o móvel e ficou muito mais próximo, invadindo a distância física que ela havia imposto sobre eles.

"Que droga, Lily! Eu achei que você era diferente! Eu achei que você não se importava com o que as fofocas dizem sobre mim!" Ela não queria desviar o olhar, mas era demais para ela não começar a sentir algo se derreter dentro dela. "Quando você começa a acreditar nesses malditos boatos e em tudo o que eles inventam sobre a minha vida, você acaba com minha oportunidade de mostrar quem eu realmente sou."

"Eu não—"

"Eu sei que você não queria. Você foi sempre condescendente comigo, eu não imaginaria que você pudesse se sentir intimidada com a minha fama ou, sei lá, o que você viu nessas revistas tendenciosas." James tateou a mesa até encontrar a mão de Lily. "Eu sei que não deveria exigir tanto, você só tem dezoito anos..."

Lily afastou a mão do seu toque.

"Você não pode me inferiorizar por causa da minha idade!"

A diferença de cinco anos entre eles não parecia um empecilho quando James tirou sua roupa no dia anterior. Ele deu um suspiro e pareceu derrotado, algo que Lily nunca imaginaria que James Potter pudesse aparentar.

"Eu não te inferiorizo, pelo contrário, eu te coloco em um maldito pedestal! Ontem foi o melhor dia da minha vida, eu nunca imaginei que pudesse me sentir daquela forma. Ver você falando como se não tivesse grande significado para mim faz com que eu me sinta péssimo."

Lily não sabia o que responder, ela olhou em volta na esperança de encontrar algo que pudesse iluminar suas ideias. Quanto mais ela olhava para as paredes, mais o escritório parecia diminuir. Ela se sentiu sem fôlego, o teto se fechando contra ela e dando a impressão que ela estava sendo cada vez mais apertada na direção de James. A presença dele era tão nítida, tomava conta de cada centímetro da sala, fez com que Lily se sentisse muito pequena.

"Olha para mim." Lily hesitou até voltar para ele. Às vezes ela conseguia ver seu próprio reflexo nas lentes dos seus óculos, mas naquele momento ela apenas conseguia ver os olhos intensos de James. "Ontem eu só pensava em te abraçar, em como tudo parecia bom demais para ser verdade." Ele molhou o lábio inferior, gesto que não passou despercebido por Lily. "Eu não posso, eu não _consigo_ mais fingir que não estou apaixonado por você."

Lily não tinha o remoto interesse em jogar quadribol, isso se devia ao trauma de subir em uma vassoura que a acompanhava desde as aulas de voo do primeiro ano. Ela se lembrava da sua vassoura ter ficado descontrolada e começado a voar sem direção. Ela se agarrou ao cabo, fechou os olhos com força, esperou o momento que ela seria jogada em direção ao chão e sofreria uma grave fratura. Até o instante que a vassoura ficou estática. Lily abriu os olhos para conferir o perigo e ficou maravilhada com a sensação de estar no meio do ar. Aos poucos, seu corpo relaxou, ela pode apreciar a vista. O vento que batia contra seu rosto e dava a impressão de ela estar realmente voando.

Logo, porém, ela percebeu que estava a muitos metros do chão, com vários alunos rindo, outros assustados, enquanto apontavam para ela. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e ela se desesperou, pois não fazia ideia de como faria para voltar à terra firme. Novamente Lily abraçou a vassoura agoniada.

Foi essa sequência de sentimentos que tomou conta de Lily quando James disse que estava apaixonado por ela.

"A-apaixonado? M-mas você nem me conhece..."

"Eu sei, isso também me assusta. Mas é como eu me sinto."

Lily respirou fundo, o ar entrou em seus pulmões de forma quase dolorosa. Era difícil administrar tudo o que ela sentia, parecia impossível formular uma resposta.

James Potter estava apaixonado por ela.

Não havia um tom de brincadeira ou um flerte divertido, não. Apenas um olhar que era capaz de perfurar sua alma e um sorriso fraco e sincero. Eles estavam com os rostos muito próximos, James entreabriu os lábios e Lily pensou que ele fosse beijá-la. Antes que a distância fosse finalizada, James aparentou reconsiderar a ideia e afastou-se.

"Lily..." Ele suspirou. "Eu preciso de uma resposta, apenas uma indicação de que você pode corresponder meus sentimentos. Eu não quero fingir que ontem nunca aconteceu, eu não quero ir embora sem tentar, eu não quero ser a pessoa que aparece com uma mulher diferente a cada semana. Eu quero ficar com você, apenas com você."

 _Apenas com você_.

A declaração tomou conta da sala, não dando espaço para o oxigênio. Ela tentava pensar, formular alguma resposta, trazer alguma palavra à sua boca. Mas nada acontecia.

Ela não conseguia falar, inspirar ou raciocinar. Suas pernas se movimentaram até que ela se viu encostada na janela entreaberta. Estava começando a escurecer, o vento ameno abraçou seu rosto e secou seus olhos que ela nem havia percebido que começaram a lacrimejar.

"Lily..." Era James. Mesmo ele estando apenas a dois metros, sua voz soou muito distante. "Uma resposta, um sinal. Qualquer coisa. Eu só preciso de qualquer indicação de que você quer ficar comigo. Caso não, eu nunca mais voltarei a incomodá-la."

Lily não soube dizer quanto tempo ela ficou estática, olhando para um ponto no canto da sala, entre a parede e o armário. Sua visão não se focava em nada, mas isso deu permissão para que centenas de ideias surgirem na sua mente. James Potter estava mesmo falando que tinha sentimentos por ela, enquanto Lily passou o dia inteiro pensando em como não se sentir humilhada quando fosse rejeitada. A monitora pensara que ele era o pior dos cafajestes, entretanto, ele estava implorando para uma chance.

Simplesmente não parecia real.

Ela mal conseguia relacionar a imagem de James se declarando com o mesmo James Potter que distribuía piscadelas no pôster oficial do Puddlemere United. Ela estava se sentindo tão confusa, tão afundada em suas inseguranças. James a fazia se sentir frágil, criava tantas dúvidas a respeito de si mesma. Ela era tão minúscula. Ela sentia que, caso entregasse qualquer sinal a ele, James acabaria tomando-a por inteira e isso a faria _sumir_.

As coisas nunca deveriam ter evoluído para aquela situação. Lily nunca imaginaria que os flertes inocentes se desenvolveriam naquela bomba que ocasionou uma explosão, e ela estava inalando a fumaça tóxica da combustão.

Não parecia certo. Não deveria ser assim.

"Eu... eu sinto muito."

Foi o que ela conseguiu falar após o que pareceu uma eternidade. Lily não levantou o olhar para James, nem soube o momento exato que ele saiu da sala de monitoria. Quando ela percebeu, estava completamente sozinha, o céu estava escuro e a lua minguante estava escondida por uma cortina de nuvens.

Lily não se sentiu aliviada, um peso a mais desceu por sua garganta e ela pensou que poderia vomitar, apesar de não ter comido nada naquele dia.

 _O que eu diabos ela havia feito?_

 **X**

Lily mal tocara no prato. Ela não conseguia nem levantar os braços sem sentir um enorme desânimo. As conversas do Salão Principal se misturavam aos talheres tilintando. Ela não se sentia realmente presente na mesa de jantar, ainda parecia presa aos instantes que James a olhou com paixão e declarou-se.

 _"Eu não consigo mais fingir que não estou apaixonado por você."_

Lily deu um suspiro e sentiu uma imensa vontade de mergulhar seu rosto no purê de batatas.

Ela estava prestes a cometer essa humilhação quando Marlene chegou saltitando no Salão e sentou ao seu lado. Ela segurava um grande livro nos braços.

"Antes que você diga qualquer coisa, eu já sei de tudo." Ela falou, com um sorriso enorme em seus lábios. Lily ajeitou a postura e afastou o prato de comida para o lado.

"Do que você está falando, McKinnon?"

"Não se faça de desentendida, eu sei sobre você e o..." Marlene olhou em volta, misteriosa, então começou fingir estar voando no que pareceu uma vassoura. A mímica de jogador de quadribol era péssima, mas Lily compreendeu o recado e arregalou os olhos.

"C-como?"

"Sou mais perceptiva do que você imagina." Marlene disse. "Hoje, depois do jogo, ele veio todo casual me perguntar onde você estava. É claro que eu juntei dois mais dois. Eu lembrei da forma que ele te olhou quando você estava chegando no corredor aquele dia, e do seu repentino interesse nas entrevistas do Potter..."

James perguntou sobre ela quando estava falando com Marlene mais cedo. Era esse o tópico da conversa, enquanto Lily estava mordendo-se de hipóteses e criando as diversas teorias de como James era um mulherengo incorrigível.

"Desculpa não ter te contado antes, aconteceu tudo muito rápido." Lily suspirou.

"Tudo bem, eu não estou brava." Marlene sorriu confortadora. "Vocês são minhas duas pessoas favoritas. Se minha melhor amiga ficar com meu ídolo me render coisas _desse_ tipo, eu não me importo nenhum pouco."

Marlene abriu o livro que ela trouxe, mostrando que era uma coletânea das fotos do Puddlemere United durante a Copa Inglesa. Ela estendeu para Lily a página que James se destacava na fotografia bruxa, olhava para trás enquanto se inclinava na vassoura. O autógrafo de James ocupava quase toda a figura.

"Legal." Lily falou, seu dedo contornou a letra do jogador.

"Mas não é só isso. Eu perguntei se ele podia escrever alguma coisa emocionante, olha isso." Ela virou a página e Lily desceu os olhos para o pequeno texto escrito em uma letra cursiva desleixada, mas legível.

 _Para Marlene McKinnon_  
 _Nunca desista do que você ama. Nunca deixe de tentar o que você sente que deve fazer. O que nos torna grifinórios não é a ausência do medo e de receios, mas é o triunfo da nossa paixão e determinação sobre o temor._  
 _J. Potter._

Lily não conseguiu evitar o sorriso.

"Você poderia me dar licença?" Ela disse, fechou o livro e abriu espaço para sair. Marlene piscou surpresa.

"Onde você vai?"

"Não sei, eu só preciso tentar." Lily se levantou da mesa e saiu do Salão Principal.

Ela mal conseguia pisar no chão, porque, de repente, estava aliviada. Toda a angústia de ter seus sentimentos confusos em relação ao jogador de quadribol parecera um problema minúsculo. Ver a fotografia de James e sua frase projetada despertou uma emoção a qual ela ainda estava tentando definir.

É claro que James a deixava insegura. Mas ele também a venerou, e fez com que ela se sentisse única. Ela estava com medo dos próprios pensamentos, pois nunca havia sentido algo parecido, nunca as coisas pareceram tão intensas. Era como tatear no escuro e não saber a dimensão de onde ela estava andando.

Até que Lily percebeu que ela nunca se apaixonou antes. Toda aquela dor de cabeça, as ideias exageradas, sensibilidade a qualquer ação ou olhar. Era tudo impressão do seu próprio inconsciente, que estava tentando criar defesas para aquele sentimento desconhecido.

Ela era uma grifinória, afinal. À medida que ela acelerava os passos no corredor, ela pensava o quão estúpido seria deixar de falar a James que ela correspondia sua paixão, que ela detestaria ver ele abraçado a outras mulheres nas capas das revistas.

Ela queria contar sua epifania, abraçá-lo e se desculpar por não ter percebido antes o que estava em sua frente.

Lily correu até chegar ao andar em que James estava hospedado, mas ele não estava em seu quarto, ou em qualquer lugar do castelo. Ela pegou-se visitando cada canto da escola, à procura do jogador de quadribol. Nenhuma agitação, nenhum aluno quase desmaiando por estar respirando o mesmo ar que o Potter. Nada. Não estava nas escadas, nem sombra da sua presença nos jardins ou nos terrenos dos fundos. Qualquer estudante que ela abordava negava quando ela perguntava se haviam visto James Potter antes do jantar.

Ela viu Dilon Jonas, o caça-talentos do Puddlemere United, conversando com Phineas Wood. Mas não havia sinal de James. Ele não poderia ter simplesmente sumido do mapa.

Lily suspirou frustrada, apoiou-se na parede e esperou sua respiração, ofegante pela corrida por todos os cômodos da escola, regularizar. Ela encostou-se na batente da janela ao lado e viu um sinal da lua à medida que as nuvens se dispersavam.

Ela olhou um pouco mais distante e enxergou a bandeira de estampa quadriculada sobre um dos palanques da arena de quadribol.

Lily piscou algumas vezes quando percebeu o óbvio.

 **X**

Lily chegou ao campo de quadribol da escola. O terrado estava vazio, com exceção de uma sombra deitada em um dos bancos da arquibancada. Ela se martirizou por não ter percebido antes que James estaria onde ele mais se sentiria confortável.

Ela marchou até as escadas da arquibancada e subiu até o degrau em que ele estava deitado. Na proporção em que ela se aproximava, podia enxergar James brincando com um pomo de ouro. Ele parecia estar tão absorto em pensamentos que só notou sua presença quando ela já estava a poucos passos.

Quando ele a viu, seu rosto assumiu uma expressão confusa. Ele se levantou e uma corrente de vento passou entre eles. James guardou o pomo no bolso da calça, ele começou a cruzar os braços, mas desistiu no meio do caminho.

Ao encará-lo tão de perto novamente, Lily se esqueceu do discurso o qual havia ensaiado.

"Evans..."

"Eu sou insegura." Ela começou, sem filtro em suas palavras. "Não em relação ao meu corpo, ou minha posição de Monitora-Chefe, ou minhas notas. Eu sou insegura quando se trata de gostar de você."

James arregalou os olhos.

"Eu fiquei tentando encontrar motivos para me afastar de você. Eu tinha medo de acabar desolada e machucada, e não percebi que o quê mais me afeta é pensar que nós não ficaremos mais juntos." Ela forçou o ar dentro dos seus pulmões. "Antes você era só o homem do pôster que minha amiga colocou no dormitório, mas cada minuto que passa eu tenho mais certeza que não conseguirei olhar para aquele pôster sem pensar ' _esse é homem pelo qual eu estou perdidamente apaixonada_ '."

Ela falava rápido, as frases saíam como se necessitassem serem libertadas. James ainda parecia surpreso, fitando-a com muita atenção.

"Eu não deveria ter acreditado em tudo o que publicam sobre você, pois o James que conviveu comigo nesses últimos dias é aquele que eu realmente conheço. Pode ser um pouco tarde, você pode estar me detestando agora, mas eu ainda quero. Eu quero estar com você, só fui medrosa em não admitir isso antes. Eu estou aqui para enfrentar meu medo e—"

Ela foi calada por um beijo de James, não na boca, mas na bochecha. Lily tocou o local com a mão e ficou estática.

"Isso significa que você não me detesta?"

"Isso significa que eu estou muito feliz que você já tenha mais de dezessete anos, pois seria escandaloso se eu aparecesse beijando uma menor de idade na próxima capa da WitchWeekly."

Lily abriu um sorriso tão largo, um peso muito grande foi tirado das suas costas. Não sentia mais um nó na garganta, apenas uma vontade desesperada de se lançar nos braços de James. Ela, entretanto, hesitou.

"Você não ficou irritado comigo?"

"Irritado? Não. Talvez decepcionado, com o coração partido." Ele colocou as mãos em cada ombro de Lily. Seus dedos desceram de forma semelhante à noite anterior, e Lily suspirou ao perceber que seu corpo lembrava perfeitamente todos os toques do jogador. "Mas eu não deveria ter sido tão impulsivo, eu deveria ter dado a você mais tempo para pensar. Eu só estava... ainda estou, tão ansioso para te chamar para sair e levar você aos jogos de quadribol."

"Talvez você queira saber, eu não sei nada sobre quadribol. Não entendo as regras direito, minha coordenação motora é péssima, eu não sei montar em uma vassoura."

As mãos de James chegaram a cintura de Lily, ele puxou-a de forma que seus peitos ficassem encostados.

"Não há problema. Só existe uma coisa a qual você precisa saber montar."

Lily mal conseguiu pensar com a expectativa desse cenário, algo dentro dela se agitou. Ela não precisava atrelar-se a inibições. Puxou-o pelo casaco e acabou com a distância entre suas bocas. Eles se beijaram, isso fez Lily sentir toda aquela descarga elétrica em seu corpo. James a segurava com confiança e transmitia tudo o que ela poderia desejar. Ela enroscou os braços ao redor da sua nuca e os aproximou ainda mais. A língua de James era quente, isso causava um contraste com o vento frio que deixava suas bochechas vermelhas.

Ela se separou quando sentiu o sorriso dele contra a sua boca.

"Que foi?" Lily perguntou, não conseguindo evitar de sorrir também.

"Nada. Eu só estou feliz."

Não havia forma alguma de Lily resistir àquele homem. Ela beijou o canto dos seus lábios e seguiu caminho por seu maxilar. Sua barba por fazer criava arrepios quando roçava na pele de Lily. Ela desceu suas mãos até chegar no seu peito, sentiu os batimentos acelerados. Aconchegou-se nele, passou braços por seu corpo e o abraçou, praticamente sumindo debaixo do casaco de James. Ele apoiou o queixo sobre a sua cabeça, e Lily percebeu que nunca tinha notado a diferença de tamanho entre eles até o momento.

"Eu também estou feliz."

"Que bom. Se você estivesse triste agora, seria muito desconfortável para mim."

A risada abafada de Lily vibrou entre eles. Ela levantou o queixo e James se inclinou para beijá-la novamente, desta vez mais ávido. Ele chupou sua língua e isso a fez suspirar. Estava começando a se incomodar a posição do seu pescoço, por isso, ela se afastou e sussurrou.

"Senta."

James acarretou a ordem e acomodou-se no banco da arquibancada, puxando-a para que ela ocupasse o lugar em seu colo. Lily colocou os joelhos dobrados ao redor dele, suas mãos encontrando caminho por seus ombros largos. Os beijos molhados continuaram, até ela sentir a mão dele criando passagem pelo tecido da sua blusa.

"Nós não deveríamos... _não aqui..._ " Ele murmurou quando Lily arqueou o corpo para receber mais contato.

"Eu não me importo com o lugar." Ela juntou suas mãos às dele o mostrou como abrir o botão da sua roupa. Como se James Potter precisasse que alguém o ensinasse a desabotoar sua blusa, ele fez o resto do trabalho com absoluta maestria. O ar frígido fez com que todos os seus pelos eriçarem. A palma quente de James encontrou os seus seios por cima do sutiã, provocou com o polegar seus mamilos. Ela adorava a forma que ele a tocava, principalmente naquela região tão sensível. Sua excitação cresceu e criou calafrios que não tinham nada a ver com o vento.

"Não seria educado da minha parte deixar você passar frio, não é mesmo?" Ele disse, os olhos fixos em tudo o que a blusa aberta não escondia.

"Detesto mal educação." Ela respondeu.

James abaixou-se e lambeu a pele entre o pescoço e o colo, distribuiu beijos molhados até alcançar a curva do seu busto. Ele não se demorou muito ali, pois foi puxado para alcançar a boca de Lily.

Ela se sentia demais. Poderia ficar naquela posição por horas, apenas com os lábios de James contra os seus, tão confortável e perfeito. Ele aproximou seu quadril e Lily sentiu o volume crescente naquela região.

"James... eu quero..." Ela sussurrou, suas mãos desceram até o tecido da calça.

Lily saiu do colo de James para ficar de joelhos no degrau da arquibancada, bem na altura de onde o jogador abria o cinto e afastava a calça. Ela amava a forma que James sempre entendia o recado, sem que ela precisasse explicitá-lo. Ele pegou na base do próprio membro e ofereceu a ela.

"Eu não sei muito bem o que fazer." Ela confessou.

"É só relaxar. E fazer, _uh, isso._ "

James gemeu quando Lily se inclinou e provou a ponta do seu pau. Ela substituiu as mãos dele e começou a abocanha-lo. Lambeu toda a extensão com suavidade, sempre devagar para conseguir extrair todos os suspiros dele.

Ela sentia que não precisava ser tão cuidadosa, mas gostava de roçar a língua de forma lenta e olhar para cima — e assim encontrar a boca entreaberta de James e suas expressões de prazer. Uma sensação de poder se elevou nela ao ver a vulnerabilidade de James. Lily gostou de saber que era capaz de fazê-lo perder toda implacabilidade. Ela ficou muito motivada, logo o seu pau começou a deslizar fácil por seus lábios, e ela ajustou o aperto.

Sentiu a mão de James acariciar o seu cabelo, e ela ficou comovida pelo afago, até que ele entrelaçou os dedos nos fios puxou inesperadamente. Era a vez de Lily gemer excitada, seu pescoço ficou inclinado para trás e seus lábios molhados, ela soltou um som de protesto.

"Se você continuar assim, eu não vou aguentar." James disse, os óculos tortos disfarçavam os olhos pesados. "Venha aqui."

Lily usou o joelho de James como apoio e se levantou. Suas pernas pareciam mole devido excitação que crescia entre elas. Ela colocou a mão embaixo da saia e tirou a calcinha sem rodeios, para então, subir novamente no colo de James.

Ele segurou sua cintura e ela apoiou em seu ombro. Eles guiaram o pau endurecido de James até sua entrada úmida. A saia impedia de ver muita coisa, mas não era necessário enxergar para saber como deliciosa era aquela sensação. Não foi necessário cerimônias, pois ela estava tão molhada para recebê-lo.

Então Lily o teve por inteiro dentro dela, muito mais fundo do que ela jamais imaginou experimentar. James estava _ali_ , estava em todos os lugares. Com as mãos segurando seu quadril com segurança, o olhar libidinoso faminto, o calor que era capaz de aquecer sua pele mesmo com a brisa fria da noite, aquele sentimento impactante que tomava conta do seu coração. O fato de ele preencher cada lugar não a intimidava mais. James era tão presente, e tão _seu_.

Ela embalou o corpo e moveu, inicialmente era tão devagar que parecia rasgá-la. Cada estocada era um ruído, também uma prazerosa fricção.

Ela estava muito molhada apenas por saber o que ela estava fazendo na arquibancada do campo de quadribol. Era a segunda vez na semana que ela estava transando na escola, e ainda conseguia listar uma infinidade de lugares que ela não se importaria de foder com James Potter. Não apenas no castelo, mas ela queria conhecer a cobertura que ele comprou, segundo as revistas, na ilha de Ponza. Queria lançar-se contra ele após um jogo de quadribol e beijá-lo na frente da multidão de torcedores. Lily queria simplesmente estar com ele.

Ela estava sentindo cada centímetro do pau dele, então começou a rebolar com mais força. James afastou os fios que caiam em seu ombro para chupar a pele abaixo da orelha.

"Eu gostei quando você puxou meu cabelo." Seu comentário fez James sorrir, a cabeça ainda afundada na curva do seu pescoço.

"Você é muito safada." O braço dele envolveu sua cintura por completo, e eles estavam mais próximos do que nunca. "Aposto que adora ficar por cim— _Porra, sim, mais rápido._ "

Ele grunhiu quando Lily intensificou a velocidade dos movimentos. Cada vez mais forte e acelerado, Lily afastava seu quadril e depois voltava a encontrá-lo. James puxou o seu cabelo, e falou o quanto ela era perfeita cavalgando nele.

 _tá sentindo?_

 _isso é muito bom._

 _se eles soubessem o quanto a Monitora-Chefe encaixa no meu pau._

 _isso, Lily, bem assim._

Ela calou suas palavras provocantes com sua boca, ele enrolou a língua na dela. O mundo parece se resumir àquilo. Tudo estava concentrado naquele ponto onde James e Lily se beijavam profundamente. Ele gozou e gemeu todas as depravações que fazia Lily choramingar de desejo.

"Por favor, James, por favor." Ela falou, mexendo-se contra ele.

James tocou seu clitóris e fez Lily chegar muito rápido. Ela sentia todos os seus músculos se flexionarem, como se cada nervo enviasse uma onda e tudo se embolasse na sua coluna e descesse.

Lily tentou regularizar sua respiração, sentou-se ao lado de James e conferiu se suas pernas não tinham derretido com a intensidade do que ela acabara de fazer. Olhou para o estrago que eles fizeram na arquibancada, fechou os botões da sua blusa amarrotada enquanto James colocava a calça no lugar e afivelava o cinto.

Ele estava sorrindo, o maldito estava sorrindo tanto que Lily imaginou que os cantos dos da sua boca poderiam rasgar. Ela mordeu o lábio para não acabar revelando que sentia vontade de sorrir com a mesma intensidade. Passou a mão pelo cabelo ruivo e tentou desembaraçar os mesmos fios que James puxou havia poucos segundos.

"O que você está pensando?" Ele perguntou, também se virou para ela e arrumou uma peça que ela havia abotoado errado.

"Que isso, que nós dois juntos, é muito surreal."

James deslizou a mão pelo bolso e de lá tirou o pomo de ouro que ele estava brincando anteriormente. Ele jogou uma vez para cima e apanhou no ar. Ele pegou a mão da Lily e acariciou sua pele, que estava suando frio de nervosismo e pelo vento gélido. Ele levou os dedos até os lábios e deu um singelo beijo na sua mão, por fim colocou o pomo de ouro em sua palma.

"Seria surreal se nós dois juntos não acontecesse."

Lily virou o rosto para encarar os olhos apaixonados de James. O pomo se agitou em sua mão e ela segurou-o com força.

"Eu quero que você fique com ele." Ele indicou o objeto. "Eu costumava ser artilheiro quando estudava em Hogwarts. Porém, no meu quinto ano, era meu primeiro jogo como Capitão do time, eu estava tão nervoso. O apanhador foi azarado na manhã do jogo, eu fiquei desesperado, pois não tínhamos um apanhador reserva." James deu um sorriso nostálgico. "Eu acabei assumindo a função dele e coloquei outro jogador para ser artilheiro no meu lugar. Esse foi o primeiro pomo de ouro que eu apanhei."

E ele nunca mais largou a posição de apanhador. Lily ficou feliz por James compartilhar essa história com ela. Ela ansiava descobrir cada detalhe íntimo sobre James Potter. Lembrou-se de James no sexto ano, quando Lily era apenas uma primeiranista fascinada por magia. Ele costumava ficar com seus amigos embaixo da sombra da árvore dos jardins, brincando com o pomo de ouro.

"Eu irei guardar, e quando acabar o ano letivo, você terá de vir pegá-lo novamente." Ela levou a bolinha dourada na altura do coração.

"Estarei aguardando por você na Plataforma 9 3/4."

Ele estava disposto a esperar ela completar o sétimo ano. Era uma promessa tão grande. Lily ignorou completamente a ideia de que talvez eles não chegassem a ficar tanto tempo juntos, para dar voz a imensa felicidade em saber que não importava se o futuro com James era incerto, não havia dúvidas dos seus sentimentos naquele instante. Não havia espaços para angústia, James ocupava cada molécula do seu coração.

Entregar-se a ele não faria Lily sumir, apenas dava instância da quão apaixonada ela estava.

Os beijos que eles trocaram no momento seguinte foram interrompidos por um clarão que vinha da entrada para a arquibancada.

Lily se separou de James para receber o olhar de desaprovação de Minerva McGonagall, a qual estava com a varinha em punho acesa com um feitiço.

"Sr. Potter, srta. Evans. O que exatamente está acontecendo aqui?"

O coração de Lily começou a acelerar loucamente. Ela havia sido pega em flagrante com James Potter pela diretora da Grifinória. Suas bochechas ficaram tão vermelhas que ela sentiu seu rosto queimar.

" _Opss_. Acho que estamos encrencados."

Foi o que James falou antes de lançar a ela um sorriso culpado, mas não arrependido.

 **X**

Lily Evans subiu as escadas do Salão Comunal da Grifinória até alcançar o dormitório feminino. Ela estava um pouco exausta com a rotina de Monitora-Chefe e os estudos para os N.I.E.M.'s. Havia um enorme desgaste emocional em realizar suas obrigações com eficiência. Seu travesseiro pareceu muito tentador quando ela se aproximou da cama e se jogou sobre os cobertores.

"Eu não vou sobreviver até junho." Lily gemeu e abraçou o travesseiro.

Foi quando ouviu um som barulho incômodo.

Lily virou o rosto para ver Marlene sentada em sua própria cama. A garota estava mexendo na antena de um rádio antigo.

"Marlene!" Ela se marchou até a amiga. "Eu tenho quase certeza que esse tipo de aparelho não é permitido em Hogwarts."

"Bah." Marlene balançou a mão em sinal de indiferença às regras da escola, e continuou mexendo no rádio.

A monitora cruzou os braços, estava prestes a dar um sermão quando a uma voz conhecida saiu da caixa de som.

 _"... foi uma emoção ter voltado para Hogwarts. Você não sabe o quanto sente falta da adolescência até voltar à escola. Continua com todo o encanto da época em que nós éramos do primeiro ano."_

Marlene aumentou o volume.

"Eu vi no jornal que ele estaria no programa _Sonorus._ "

Lily desabou na cama para ficar mais próxima do rádio. Seus joelhos pareciam fracos diante do sentimento que a arrematou.

 **Saudades.**

 _"Muito legal, James. Ninguém negaria que você é um grifinório devoto. Há boatos de que você recebeu a proposta do Puddlemere United quando estava em seu sexto ano, confere?"_ A entrevistadora perguntou, com diversão.

 _"Na verdade foi no quinto ano."_

Eles riram.

 _"É claro, é claro. Mas mudando de assunto... a população europeia feminina não iria me perdoar caso eu não perguntasse."_ Lily lançou um olhar de advertência a Marlene. _"Encontra-se solteiro, sim ou não?"_

A risada rouca de James era capaz de fazer o coração de Lily parar por alguns segundos.

 _"Não. Não estou solteiro."_

O som de uma melodia de desanimação soou. Lily olhou para o criado-mudo ao lado da sua cama, a carta que James a enviou havia três dias ainda estava em sua memória.

 _"Você foi visto na última sexta-feira saindo com Dorcas Meadowes, ela também era sua colega de Hogwarts. Seria ela sua namorada?"_

 _"Sinto muito decepcionar, mas eu e Dorcas somos apenas amigos."_

 _"E quando iremos conhece sua namorada?"_

 _"Em breve, eu espero. Ela não procura pela atenção da mídia no momento. Pretendo manter minha vida pessoal mais privada. Ninguém merece ter uma exposição tão grande..."_

Um som estrangulado saiu do rádio. Lily tampou os ouvidos enquanto Marlene tentava extinguir a interferência. Quando ela conseguiu atingir a frequência novamente, Lily suspirou desanimada por não ser mais a voz de James.

 _"... é claro... Nós iremos interromper a conversa para um rápido intervalo. Logo voltaremos com mais de James Potter, o mais talentoso jogador de quadribol da atualidade, e como ele administra o assédio que acompanha a fama — aqui mesmo, no Sonorus."_

Lily virou-se de costas para a cama e ficou olhando o teto enquanto tocava um jingle de propaganda. Marlene diminuiu o som, mas Lily não conseguia ouvir nada além das próprias ideias.

Apesar de afastados, James e Lily não perderam o contato. Eles se correspondiam com frequência, as cartas eram de fundamental importância para que eles se conhecerem melhor. Eles escreviam sobre tudo, desde assuntos profundos até peculiaridades do cotidiano. James contava dos seus treinos, dos seus amigos, do quanto ele sentia falta da pele dela contra a dele. Cada palavra que ela absorvia, cada declaração fascinada, cada comentário divertido, Lily tinha mais certeza de ser amá-lo.

Nem mesmo a profª McGonagall tentou impedi-los de ficarem juntos, apenas os censurou por ficarem sozinhos em no campo de quadribol no meio da noite. Às vezes Lily tinha a impressão que a professora armara tudo para eles conviverem, e não fora necessário muito esforço para eles se atraírem mutuamente.

Apenas mais algumas semanas e ela iria se lançar em seus braços e recuperar todo o tempo que eles passaram distanciados em beijos.

Havia um pomo de ouro em sua gaveta o qual ela pretendia entregá-lo.

"Você tinha razão." Ela falou, após algum tempo.

"No quê?" Marlene olhou Lily levantar-se da cama e andar até o pôster do jogador colado na parede.

"No segundo ano, quando você disse que ele era demais. James Potter realmente é incrível, e eu estou absolutamente, perdidamente e terminadamente apaixonada por ele."

 **X**

* * *

 **N/A: Não sei nem o que dizer! Estou emocionada pois foi a minha primeira fanfic concluída (apesar de ser apenas dois capítulos rsrs). Playing Quidditch é uma fanfic muito importante para mim, é a primeira fic que eu coloquei um pouco de mim em uma personagem. Não sei se vocês já se apaixonaram, mas eu posso dizer que é DESESPERADOR. Eu tentei escrever um pouco sobre as inseguras de uma garota que está experimentando pela primeira vez esse sentimento (e por um homem mais velho e famoso) HAHAH. Espero que vocês tenham gostado!**


	3. Epílogo

_"Após meses na defensiva, finalmente sabemos o rosto da garota que roubou o coração do queridinho do quadribol britânico._

 _O nome de James Potter talvez pareça-lhe familiar, e talvez você tenha-o visto estampado em inúmeras capas de revistas e jornais. O apanhador do Puddlemere United é a nova sensação do momento, popularidade adquirida por ter sido o principal responsável pela vitória inglesa na última Copa Mundial de Quadribol._

 _Mas não se empolgue tanto! Além de jogador de quadribol e dono de rostinho bonito, o Potter se mostrou um ícone fashion ao tornar as calças jeans uma moda entre os bruxos. Antes que você queira condená-lo à prisão perpétua em Azkaban por divulgar tal poluição visual, talvez esteja curioso para descobrir quem foi a inspiração para os infames jeans._

 _Antes da Liga de Quadribol deste ano, o camisa sete do Puddlemere United revelou ao programa de radio_ Sonorus _estar namorando. Sua declaração apenas recebeu credibilidade após semanas em que ele não foi visto acompanhado de alguma cantora de barzinho ou sobrinha do Ministro da Magia._

 _As especulações sobre a mulher que poderia fazer o devasso Potter se apaixonar não chegaram perto da verdade que eu, Rita Skeeter, correspondente oficial do Profeta Diário, irei revelar agora, em primeira mão._

 _O James Potter que conhecíamos das festas e noitadas foi domesticado por ninguém mais ninguém menos que uma garota recém formada de Hogwarts, Liliane Evelyn."_

"Liliane?" Lily reclamou frustrada enquanto amassava o jornal. "Ela nem ao menos acertou meu nome!"

"Você não deveria dar atenção a isso, todos sabem que as matérias de Rita Skeeter são sensacionalistas."

James se espreguiçou e apoiou os braços atrás da cabeça, fazendo com que o cobertor deslizasse por seu corpo. Ele apoiou-se no travesseiro e deu um sorrisinho torto.

Lily tentou não pensar na tentação que estava na cama e encarou novamente a foto bruxa no jornal. Na imagem, eles estavam saindo de um restaurante, após um jantar com alguns conhecidos italianos, de mãos dadas e sorrindo para a visão da praia no lugar que eles estavam: ilha de Capri. A cidade em que James comprou a cobertura do apartamento. Se ela afastasse as cortinas e olhasse pela janela da varanda, veria as águas cristalinas que banhavam a areia da praia, a brisa suave que farfalhavam a vegetação costeira, a elevação do monte Solaro.

Ela estava vivendo um sonho; e ele merecia esse descanso, após meses que James passou jogando todos os finais de semana para o Puddlemere United.

O melhor apanhador do século, era assim como chamavam-no.

Após algumas semanas afastados e meses desviando dos paparazzis, o mundo finalmente saberia que ela estava namorando James Potter. Tinha noção de que, quando voltasse para o estágio no escritório de Comissão de Pesquisa do Ministério da Magia, todos os seus colegas a olhariam de forma diferente e curiosa.

Mas ela aceitara essa vida. Aceitara ser alvo de atenção exagerada caso isso significasse que ela estaria junto do homem o qual ela amava.

As semanas que ela passou em Hogwarts foram tortura o suficiente para nunca mais querer se afastar de James.

Pegou-se lembrando do seu discurso de oradora da turma na formatura do sétimo ano, para os alunos e convidados.

"Nunca deixe de tentar o que você sente que deve fazer. O que nos torna corajosos não é a ausência de medos e receios, mas o triunfo da nossa paixão e determinação sobre o temor."

Lily nunca pensou que diria isso, mas ela aprendeu com James Potter. Aprendeu a lidar com seus sentimentos e emoções, a acreditar no seu coração e não ser tão pragmática. Juntos, eles passaram pelas adversidades e conseguiram construir aquele pedaço infinito de felicidade.

Lembrava-se de quando James apareceu para buscá-la na Plataforma 9 3/4, vestido de trouxa e com um boné que fazia sombra em seu rosto, impossível de ser reconhecido. Ele passou quase despercebido quando cumprimentou o Sr. e a Sra. Evans, então olhou para Lily.

O tempo pareceu mudar, o ar ficar mais denso, a magia que verberou entre eles. A alegria e o desejo se entrelaçaram quando Lily se jogou em seus braços e enterrou o rosto no seu pescoço.

"Você está ainda mais linda do que eu me lembro." Ele sussurrou perto da sua orelha.

Seus pais permitiram que ela saísse e matasse a saudades de seu namorado. Subiram em uma vassoura e voaram diferentemente à casa de James. Eles transaram em todos os cômodos, apenas se afastaram para ela tirar um pomo de ouro do bolso do casaco e ver a bolinha voar e aterrissar em uma das prateleiras do escritório, como se tivesse encontrado o seu lar, o local em que se encaixava — da mesma forma que James se encaixou dentro dela e a fez suspirar.

Apenas a memória daqueles momentos era o suficiente para seus seios pesarem e seu mamilo endurecer contra o tecido da sua roupa. Ela estava vestindo a camisa amarela e azul do Puddlemere United, com o nome "Potter" nas costas e o número 7 na frente, entre faixas e o símbolo na altura do coração.

"Como você consegue lidar com isso sem enlouquecer?" Ela perguntou, observando seu namorado deslizar para fora da cama, contorná-la e parar ao seu lado.

"Eles, a mídia, falam muitas coisas boas sobre mim também, então me agarro às notícias que me motivam." Ele colocou os braços em sua cintura e a abraçou preguiçosamente. "Eu amo quadribol demais para me sentir afetado por isso. Se eu der atenção, é apenas motivo para ficarem opinando na minha vida pessoal."

James era inteligente, uma das várias características que a fazia admirá-lo. Lily virou o corpo de forma a ficar de costas para ele, olhou para o espelho que tomava metade da parede. O reflexo exibia o corpo de James agarrado ao seu, seus cabelos vermelhos se contrastavam com as cores da camisa. Ela não conseguia tomar sol na praia sem ficar queimada, então sua pele continuava branca em comparação ao bronzeado de James. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam. Ela estava muito feliz.

"Então, Liliane..." Lily grunhiu quando James falou seu nome propositalmente errado "... no que você está pensando?"

Ele sempre a perguntava isso, ela sempre oferecia-lhe seus pensamentos verdadeiros. Ela respondeu após um tempo em que eles passaram se admirando.

"Que somos um casal bonito."

"Eu só escolho namoradas que consigam ficar bem comigo nas fotos, o que não é muito difícil de encontrar..." Ele falou divertido, recebendo um tapa repreensivo.

"Isso é confiança ou arrogância? É uma pergunta que me faço às vezes."

James gargalhou em resposta e ajustou o aperto do abraço.

"É difícil não ter uma confiança quando se tem uma garota como você me amando."

Seus olhos se fixaram no espelho novamente. Seu coração deu um pulo com a declaração. Ela nunca se acostumaria com as palavras românticas e a certeza do sentimento.

"Linda, você está linda." Ele sussurrou perto do seu ouvido. Sua mão fez um carinho em sua nuca, então entrelaçou os dedos em seu cabelo ruivo e puxou para baixo. Ela suspirou. "Não apenas por vestindo minha camisa, mas por não usar nada por baixo."

Lily sorriu. Ela não precisava de mais nada para convidá-lo a tirar toda roupa, começando por virar o pescoço e colar seus lábios em um beijo.

Tinha certeza que o Profeta Diário nunca teria acesso ao que eles fizeram em seguida. Talvez fosse um conteúdo mais adequado para a _GQWizard_.

 **X**

 _"Minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas: Diretor Dumbledore não consegue controlar sua escola. James Potter afirma ter mantido um relacionamento com uma funcionária durante sua estádia no castelo. À Liliane Evelyn sobram as migalhas do jogador."_

 **X**

 _"A festa que comemora a aposentadoria de Flint Mumps pelo Wigtown Wanderers contou com a presença ilustre de convidados famosos, em especial James Potter, apanhador do Puddlemere United._

 _Após ser derrotado de forma humilhante pelo Potter na última temporada de quadribol, Mumps não poupou olhares a namorada do arqui-inimigo — Lily Evans, uma garota de cabelos ruivos e dona de um temperamento passivo-agressivo, o qual pude testemunhar ao ser espectadora de uma crise de raiva por ter escrito seu nome errado na última coluna."_

 **X**

 _"As fotografias tiradas nesta terça-feira mostram Lily Evans andando desacompanhada pelo Beco Diagonal. Talvez sua solidão e expressão abatida são devido término com o seu namorado James Potter, também conhecido bruxo mais cobiçado do Reino Unido?"_

 **X**

 _"Quem não fez questão de prestar atenção no jogo dos Tutshill Tornados contra Pride of Portree foram James Potter e sua namorada Lily Evans. Os pombinhos apaixonados demonstraram seu desprezo pelo time ao preferirem assistir às suas bocas juntas. Não havia quem não sentisse ânsia ao se deparar com os beijos intensos do casal na arquibancada."_

 **X**

 _"O início do inverno inglês é marcado pelos ventos frígidos e perda das galhadas para alguns animais. Enquanto alguns de alguns caem, de outros crescem. Entretanto, para falar de chifres eu certamente deveria convidar Lily para comentar o assunto, já que todos sabem das escapadas que seu namorado faz pelas suas costas. James Potter, filantropo, bilionário, prodígio do quadribol, foi visto cantando o hino do Puddlemere United com a cantora Celestina Warbeck em um pub na capital._

 **X**

 _"O lançamento da música '_ Rebatam esses balaços, rapazes, e joguem essa goles para cá' _por Celestina Warbeck contou com a presença do casal James Potter e Lily Evans, que afirmam ser grandes fãs da cantora."_

 **X**

 _"A inflação aumentou 2,3% neste mês. Todavia, quem não parece ter sido atingido pela crise que assola a economia europeia é James Potter. O anel com diamante no dedo da sua namorada, Lily Evans, brilhou mais do que o pomo de ouro daquela partida. As especulações de um noivado são ensurdecidas pelas teoria de que Potter precisou tirar vários galeões do banco para desviar a atenção de Evans do escândalo que assola sua vida: adultério."_

 **X**

" _Lily Evans, do escritório de Comissão de Pesquisa do Ministério da Magia, e tornou a nova Sra. Potter. A cerimônia de casamento do jogador do Puddlemere United com a mocinha mais sortuda do país aconteceu em uma pequena ilha italiana. O acesso à festa foi restrito, mas afirmo que a expressão de James Potter ao ver sua noiva — agora esposa — usando trapos trouxas foi bastante comovente. Em seu discurso houve referências a quadribol e como Lily Evans seria sempre o seu pomo de ouro. Clichê e previsível."_

 **X**

" _Após quinze anos como o apanhador do Puddlemere United e titular na Federação Britânica de Quadribol, o melhor jogador do século se despede das quadras. James Potter declarou ontem (23/05) que irá de aposentar. Potter contou a imprensa que deseja passar mais tempo com sua esposa e seu filho._

 _Porém, para aqueles que não suportarão viver sem acompanhar a vida de Potter afastado dos esportes, estão convidados a inscreverem seus filhos na_ Playing Quidditch: Escolhinha de Quadribol para Pequenos Grandes Bruxos _— um curso ofertado caridosamente por James Potter e sua equipe._

 _Será que suas atitudes altruístas não são uma campanha para esconder os verdadeiros podres que acompanham James Potter? Eu, Rita Skeeter, correspondente do Profeta Diário, farei questão de descobrir toda a verdade."_

 **X**


End file.
